Girl In The Ally
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Revised version of Untitled, Live.Laugh.Love.Jonas x.o.x's story. Read inside for more info!
1. Chapter 1

**Girl In The Ally**

**Hii my readers!! Ok, im making this Jonas Brothers story, Girl In The Ally. You all know Live.Laugh.Love.Jonas x.o.x? Yeee, I'm her, on an alternate account. I promise. Swear to Jonas! I officially made a name. I also edited it! So it wouldn't get reported...here's the beginning:**

"Hey you guys, im going to take a little walk. Be back soon!" Shane Gray said to his brothers, Nate and Jason.

"Ok, Shane!" Jason said.

"Bye!" Shane said, putting on his shoes and walking out.

"Bye!" The 2 other boys called out.

He walked for 20 minutes, but then heard crying in a dark ally. He followed the crying, and saw a little girl, who looked like she was a little bit over 13, crying. She was shivering, and was wearing ripped clothes. She saw Shane, and looked terrified.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's your name? How old are you?" Shane asked.

"M-my name is V-Vanessa Parker, a-and im 9 years old." Vanessa said.

He took her home. He walked through the doors. "Nate, Jason, come here!!" Joe called. Nate and Jason walked up to him.

"Shane, who's that little girl?" Nate asked.

Vanessa hid behind Shane. "Its ok, Vanessa, they won't hurt you. Guys, this is Vanessa Parker, she's 9 years old. I found her in an ally, crying." Shane said.

"She looks like, 13 or something." Nate said.

"Oh, im tall for my age." Vanessa said.

"Poor thing!" Jason said. Vanessa was all dirty.

"Hey, our parents and our little brother, Frankie are coming soon, you can take a bath, and do you have any clean clothes in that suitcase?" Shane asked. Vanessa nodded. "Ok, go take a bath and change, we'll make some food. You can put you're stuff in the guest room." Shane said.

"Thank you, Shane." She said quietly. She walked up the stairs to take a bath.

"I feel so bad for Vanessa." Nate said. Shane and Jason agreed.

Jason was cooking some food. The door opened. "We're home!" They heard a little boy's voice said.

Shane walked to them. "Hi guys! Hey, Frankie!" Shane said, hi-5ing Frankie.

Vanessa walked down the stairs, wearing a plain white t-shirt and pink pajama pants with 'Dream' in black letters. She looked happier. But when she saw the other people, she ran to Joe and Nick. She grabbed onto Nick.

"Don't worry Van, they are my parents and my little brother, Frankie. They will not hurt you." Nate said.

"Hello." Vanessa said. "Hello, who are you, little girl?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Vanessa Parker, She is 9 years old. I found her in a dark ally, she was crying." Shane said.

"Oh, well Vanessa, you can stay for as long as you want!" Mr. Grey said. Mr. and Mrs. Grey loved little kids.

Frankie walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Frankie!" Frankie said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, Frankie!" Vanessa said, "Shane, whats the date today?"

"Oh, October 8th, why?" Shane asked.

"Oh, then it's my birthday tomorrow! Yay!" Vanessa said.

"Oh, happy soon birthday!" Shane said.

"Thank you!" Vanessa giggled.

"Foods ready! Great, Mom, Dad and Frankie are home, thank goodness I made enough (Food name here)!" Jason said, walking into the room, "Hi Vanessa!" Jason said.

"Hi Jason!" She said.

"Ok, let's go eat!" Mr. Gray said.

They always had an extra seat for guests. They all started eating. "So Vanessa, what kind of music do you like?" Shane asked her.

"Well, I like Hip-Hop, Pop/Rock, Pop and Rock." Vanessa said.

"Well, you should hear us play some song's some time!" Nate said.

"That would be great!" Vanessa said, finishing her food.

"Kids, its 10:00, you should get some sleep for the show tomorrow." Mrs. Gray said.

"Ok mom. Hey Vanessa, would you like to come to our show?" Jason asked.

"Ok!" Vanessa said. They put the plates away, and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Gray!" Vanessa said.

"Goodnight!" They said.

"Goodnight, Shane, Nate, Jason and Frankie." Vanessa said.

"Goodnight, Vanessa! And happy birthday!" They said.

Vanessa grabbed her pink and white fluffy teddy bear named 'Rose' and fell asleep.

**Ok, hoped you liked that chapter! Oh, and if you didn't notice, Vanessa Parker is me! Its mini-me. It's my real birthday, and I really have a pink and white fluffy teddy bear named Rose from Build-a-Bear! LOL. The next chapter is Vanessa's Birthday and the show, and 3 of my friends will come up!! LUV YA SONALI, ATINDER AND NICOLE!! Oh, im going to try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl In The Ally**

Chapter 2

_Yes, its chapter 2. I can't update tomorrow, im going to WONDERLAND!! Im gonna ride the Behemoth…again. Heres chapter 2:_

Shane woke up. He remembered what today was, Vanessa's birthday! He got up quietly. He walked to Vanessa's room. He heard her singing, playing her guitar,

_If all our life is but a dream  
Fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me_

_And then she said she can't believe  
Genius only comes along  
In storms of fabled foreign tongues  
Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs  
Northern downpour sends its love_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin'  
Weathervanes my one and lonely_

_The ink is running toward the page  
It's chasin' off the days  
Look back at boat feet  
And that winding knee  
I missed your skin when you were east  
You clicked your heels and wished for me_

_Through playful lips made of yarn  
That fragile Capricorn  
Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves  
I know the world's a broken bone  
But melt your headaches, call it home_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin'  
Weathervanes my one and lonely  
x3_

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in  
(Hey moon) the easy mornin'  
Weathervanes (hey moon) my  
(Hey moon) one and lonely_

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in (hey moon)  
The easy (hey moon) mornin'  
Weathervanes (hey moon) my (hey moon)  
One (hey moon) and lonely_

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in (hey moon)  
The easy (hey moon) mornin'  
Weathervanes (hey moon) my (hey moon)  
One (hey moon) and lonely_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down  
You are at the top of my lungs  
Drawn to the ones who never yawn  
x2_

Shane clapped. "That was beautiful, Vanessa! Oh, and Happy Birthday!" Shane said.

"Thank you, Shane, doubled!" Vanessa and Shane laughed.

"Get ready for the show, we have to leave in 40 minutes." Vanessa nodded, grabbing a pink t-shirt, white Bermuda shorts, white flats, a diamond necklace and a pink bracelet. She put them on her bed, and ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

She came back 10 minutes later and got dressed. She brushed her hair and walked downstairs.

"Hey, nessa, we have French toaster sticks, bacon, eggs, cereal, or pancakes, which one?" Jason asked.

"Oh, French toaster sticks, please!" Vanessa said.

"Ooh, same here!" Shane said.

Jason made them the food and gave them the food.

They watched some TV after. The phone rang, and Nate picked it up.

After 5 minutes, Nate hung up. "That was the studio, we need to get there early. We need to set up." Nate said.

"Vanessa, can you push heavy stuff around, with people helping you, of course." Shane asked.

"Yeah, unless the thing is at least 1000 pounds, then no." Vanessa joked. They laughed.

"Great, because we will need some help pushing stuff around." Shane said.

"Ok, let's go!" Vanessa said, putting on her flats.

They put on they're shoe's, and left. They walked into the tour bus. "Wow, this place is huge!" Vanessa said, once they walked in.

"Chris, to the studio!" Nate said to the driver.

There was a couch, a plasma TV, a wooden table with seats, a mini fridge and a DVD/CD player, and a bunch of CD's and DVD's. She sat on the couch and watched TV with Shane, and Nate and Jason ate a sandwich.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the studio. They walked into the studio. It already had the mike stand and the microphone, but they were still putting the drums on stage, and they had the guitars.

Vanessa walked up on stage. _So this is how it feels to be center stage. _Vanessa thought. She jumped off the stage.

"Vanessa, can you come help us put the drums on the stage?" Shane asked.

Vanessa walked to him and pushed it on-stage without any help. _Huh? _Vanessa thought. Connect 3 looked confused.

"How did you do that?" Nate asked. She shrugged.

"Hey Vanessa, go push that big, 1000 ton speaker there." Shane said.

Vanessa walked to it and pushed it to where it had to go with no trouble. "Wow!" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, point at that other speaker and try to put it somewhere." Kevin said.

Vanessa pointed to the speaker and moved it to the wall.

Vanessa started flying, and glowing red, then blue, then fell to the floor. They helped her up. There was fire in her hands. She shot fire through the big door. Then she shot ice crystals through the door. Then. She turned invisible. She experimented her powers a little bit. "Help me!" Vanessa said. She started flying in the air, and then she passed out, falling to the floor.

**The Next Day…**

Vanessa woke up in a hospital room. A female doctor walked in. "Oh, Ms. Parker, you're awake. I am Dr. Leslie. Now, what do you last remember?" She asked.

"Well, I was flying, shooting fire balls ad ice crystals, pushing heavy things, flying, and turning invisible. What's up with me?" Vanessa asked.

"Well…you have magical powers. Did you ever feel something sharp, but small go in any part of your body, ever?" Dr. Leslie asked. Vanessa nodded.

"Well, it was a little chip that gave you magical powers!" Dr. Leslie said.

"So…when can I leave?" Vanessa asked.

"Tonight, I just need to tell the family." She said. Dr. Leslie walked out.

"Ok, who is here for Vanessa Parker?" She asked. Shane, Nate and Jason stood up. "She is fine, you all may go see her." She said, leaving.

Shane, Nate and Jason walked to the room. "Hey, Van!" They said.

"Hi, guys!" Vanessa said. "Guess what, I have magical powers!"

"Cool!" they all said.

"When can you leave?" Shane asked.

"Tonight." Vanessa said.

"That's great! So, how did you get the magic powers?" Jason asked.

"Well, when I was pushing the speakers with my hands, I felt something sharp, but tiny go in my hand, It was a techy, chip thing. It made me get powers." Vanessa said.

1 hour later, she left with Shane, Nate and Jason. It was night, so they changed and went to bed.

**La la la, thats the 2d chappy of the revised story, Girl In The Ally! (Which WAS Untitled, till I made a name!) R AND R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl In The Ally**

Chapter 3

_HII, im going to Wonderland today!! YIPEE!! So, here's chapter 3:_

The next morning, Vanessa woke up and flew out of bed. She flew to the washroom, took a bath, and blow-dried her hair. Then she flew downstairs and saw Shane eating cereal and Nate eating pancakes. She flew to the chairs and sat down.

"Good morning, Van! What do you want to eat today?" Jason asked.

"Eggs, please!" Vanessa said.

Jason made the eggs, and gave them to her. She started eating, and made some eggs for himself, and ate with her. "So, are you feeling ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but im still a little shocked that I have powers." Vanessa replied. She ate her last bite, so did Jason. She put the plates away, and washed her hands.

Shane was finished already, and was watching TV. She flew beside him. "Hey, Ness!" Shane said, tickling her.

Vanessa laughed. He tickled harder. "S-SHANE! HA! S-STOP!" Vanessa said between laughs.

He stopped. "Vanessa, I need to tell you something. You're in the 4th grade, right?" Vanessa nodded. "Well, we are going to enroll you into an only girl's school. Its grade 1-8. It's close to here, so me, Nate, or Jason will always come to pick you up, are you up for it?" Shane asked.

"Totally! I love school!" Vanessa said.

"Ok, you will start in a week, today you and me are going to get some stuff for school, ok?" Shane asked.

"Great!" Vanessa said.

"Ok, brush you're teeth and go get dressed. Im taking you to the mall soon, also for some school clothes." Shane said.

Vanessa nodded, and went upstairs to brush her teeth and get ready.

**10 minutes later…**

Vanessa walked downstairs in a short sleeved, purple striped t-shirt, a white skirt, and white flats. She had a purple and white hat on her head, and the same diamond necklace. "Let's go!" Shane said. She walked outside to his car **(NOT the tour bus)** and sat inside. He started the car, and drove to (Mall name here). They passed her school. "Did you see that school? That's your school." Shane said.

"Its so big! My old school, Levi Creek Public School, was Kindergarten-Grade 5, no park, or basketball net! I love basketball!" Vanessa said.

"This school had 2 parks, a big gym with 2 basketball nets, and the school sport is basketball. They play against other schools, and guess what school they are playing against next week, the day you're going?" Shane said.

"Which school is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Levi Creek!" Shane said.

"Really?" Vanessa asked with happiness.

"Yeah, its someone named Mrs.…Kashiyama's class or something, all of the girls. The captain is…Sonali or something." Shane said, parking in a parking space at the mall.

"Sonali? Mrs. Kashiyama? Oh my god, my grade 4 teacher, and my most bestest friend are coming there?" Vanessa asked with happiness.

"Guess so!" Shane said, walking to a store in the mall. "Ok, Ness, go find some stuff for school, ill be here."

Vanessa looked around, and saw a backpack that was blue, with a basketball on it, and the word 'Basketball' on it, also. She took that, some pencils, and orange pencil case, pencil crayons, markers, a matching lunch box, a orange water bottle with a basketball on it, a notebook, and a binder. He paid for it, it was 20.00. She took the bag and they walked out. They walked to a clothes store. She bought a white t-shirt with 'player' in pink letters, a skirt that went above her knees, white sneakers, pink sneakers, and an orange basketball for her birthday present. They bought that. Hey left the mall and drove home. "So Vanessa, when, when we go home, do you want to play with you're basketball? I ca make you some vanilla ice cream!" Shane asked.

"Ok!" Vanessa said. He parked in the drive way, and they grabbed the bags. Vanessa took them to her room. She opened her basketball and ran outside. She dribbled it a little and shot it through the net. It went right in. Joe was watching her from the window. 2 girls were on they're bikes. They rode up to her. Joe continued watching. It looked like they were talking. One of the girls, she had blonde hair, pushed the basketball out of her hands. It rolled away. The other girl, with blonde hair, also, started talking, and she pushed her to the floor. They laughed and rode away. Vanessa got up and got her basketball. Joe ran outside. "Vanessa, what happened?" Shane asked.

She had some tears running down her face. "Those girls were from the same school, they said I was ugly, and I could never play basketball." Vanessa said. Her knee was slightly bruised.

"Well, they are wrong. You are very pretty, and you are very good at basketball. Do you want to go inside now?" Shane asked.

"No thanks, im going to stay outside for a little while." Vanessa said. "Ok, ill call you in when the ice cream is ready." Shane said, walking inside. Vanessa played some more, then Shane called her in for ice cream.

**Did you like it? Wait…why am I asking? Well, to the people who already read L.L.L.J x.o.x's one. THEY ARE THE SAME, BUT THIS ONE HAS SHANE, NATE, AND JASON!! R and R, though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl In The Ally**

Chapter 4

_School sucks, but here's another chapter:_

Vanessa woke up and got out of bed excitedly. Yesterday, Shane said that he, Nate, and Jason were going to tell her a secret. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, and then she walked downstairs and saw Shane, Nate and Jason sitting at a table. She walked over. "Hi!" Vanessa said, sitting down.

"Vanessa, we are going to ask you something." Jason said. Vanessa nodded.

"Vanessa, do you think that we are…pretty cool?" Nate asked.

"Of course!" Vanessa said.

"So…" Nate started.

"So, what would you think of…becoming a Jonas?" Shane asked.

"Oh my, are you serious? I would be so happy!" Vanessa said.

"Well, ill take that as a yes! We are going to the adoption agency to check if we can adopt you. Jason will take you, because he is older." Shane said.

"Go get dressed, im taking you in 10 minutes. Im going to make you pancakes." Kevin said. Vanessa nodded and walked upstairs to get ready. 3 minutes later, Vanessa walked downstairs with a blue t-shirt, blue Bermuda shorts and a blue band on her head. She walked downstairs to the kitchen. Jason was putting her pancakes on the table. "Hi, Vanessa, are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Vanessa said, sitting down and eating her pancakes. 1 minute later, she finished her pancakes. The put the plate away, and went upstairs to brush her teeth and wash her hands. She came back in a minute. Shane and Nate we're watching Spongebob Squarepants. She sat down beside Nate. She watched Spongebob for a minute.

"Come on, Van! We're leaving!" Jason said. They walked downstairs to the car. **(Joe, Nick and Kevin share a car.)** Vanessa sat in the back, and Jason got in the drivers seat. They started driving to the adoption center. In about 5 minutes, they arrived. Jason and Vanessa walked out of the car, and in the adoption center. There was a lady at the desk, doing some work. They walked over there.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Hello, you see, my brother found this child in an ally, and well, we want to adopt her!" Jason said.

"Alright, give me her full name, her age, her birth date, and height." She said, doing something on the computer.

"Vanessa Parker," She typed that, "Nine years old," She typed that, "she was born on October 9, 1998." He said, as she typed that. "And she is 5'4."** (Yeah, I was that tall!) **She typed that.

"Alright, name and age of yourself!" She said.

"Jason Grey," He said, she typed it, "And I am 21 years old." She typed that.

"Alright, she is now all yours!" She said. **(Ok, I have no idea how adoption agencies work! I made this all up!)**

"Thank you!" Jason said. Vanessa was very happy. They walked out happily. They walked to the car and drove home. Jason and Vanessa walked in the house.

"Shane, Nate, she is now a Jonas!" Kevin said. Shane and Nate ran to them. Shane hugged Vanessa.

"Hey, my little sister!" Shane said, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, my big brother!" Vanessa said, hugging him back. She hugged Nate, then Jason. "You guys are the best!" Vanessa said, running upstairs. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed her diary,

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god, you wont believe what happened! Diary, you are, well, being written in by a Grey! YAY ME! I can't wait for school, it's in 5 days! (It's Wednesday) Im going to go tomorrow with Shane to get in! Im using Vanessa Grey! And guess what, my friend, that Sonali girl, and my teacher, Mrs. Kashiyama, are going to be there! That's another reason, here's another, im going to try out for basketball! Tryouts are on Thursday, but not this Thursday, next Thursday. It's an only girl's school, WAY better then Levi Creek, or Levi STUPID! LOL!! Oh, Shane is calling me for linner, that's what Joe calls Lunch and Dinner together. They made peanut butter sandwiches! LOVE THEM! Byee!_

_The new Grey,_

_Vanessa Grey! (Am I wearing it out?)_

Vanessa closed the diary and walked downstairs to get her sandwich. "Hi!" Vanessa said, grabbing a seat.

"Oh Vanessa, we forgot to tell you, our parents are gone to Minnesota, they are coming back in two weeks, and Frankie is at a summer camp, he will be back after you're first day of school." Shane said.

"Ok!" Vanessa said. She finished her food, brushed her teeth, and went to sleep

**Yeah…I didn't really like this chapter, except the adopted part!! R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl In The Ally**

Chapter 5

_Yea, Im sick, but I had to make another chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I didn't write one for the other chapters, but I don't own the Jonas Brothers, or any songs, only myself and the plot. ON WITH THE STORY:_

The next day, at 5:00pm, Vanessa saw Shane, Jason and Nate on the computer, actually talking to it! She was wearing a pink t-shirt with dark pink sweat pants.She walked over to them. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, we are on our web cast!" Shane said.

She sat in the chair beside him that was empty. "This is our little sister! Her name is Vanessa, we adopted her yesterday, but she is like a real Grey! She can play guitar, she is really good at singing, and we are her favourite band!" Jason said. Vanessa waved.

"Oh, GreyGirl45 says 'I think Vanessa is adorable!'" Nate said.

"Thank you!" Vanessa said.

"Did you know I found her in an ally?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, at least someone noticed me!" Vanessa said, "I was in that ally for a week! All I had was a small chocolate bar" She shook her head.

"Um, Connect3Luv says 'Vanessa, what is your favourite song by them?'" Shane said.

"Um…" She thought for a minute, "There is a lot, but I think…SOS is my favourite." She said.

They heard a beep. "Someone commented. It's from WhenYouLookMeInTheEyes, it says, 'Shane, please marry me! Oh, say hi to Leah!'" Vanessa said.

They all stared at Shane. "Ok then…Hi Leah!" Shane said, waiving at the screen.

"Someone named LeahGrey244 says 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hi Shane!'" Jason said. Then, a phone beside the computer rang beside them.

"That's the Connect 3 Fan Phone! Let's see who it is!" Nate said, pressing a button.

"Hello!" They all said, including Vanessa. They heard girls screaming.

"Oh my god, WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET!?" A girl screamed.

The screaming stopped. Vanessa had a surprised look on her face. "I know that voice!" Vanessa said.

"Oh my god, im Nicole Richard, with me is Sonali Bhatnagar, Rushali Desai, and we love you!" The girl said.

"Hi!" Some other girls said.

"We go to Levi Creek Public School, and we love you're music. We heard you have a new sister, what is her name? Is she there?" The Nicole girl asked. Shane looked at Vanessa. She nodded, as if saying 'tell them'.

"Um, her name is Vanessa Parker, but now Grey, and she tells us that she went somewhere called Levi Creek. She is right here!" Shane said.

"Hi, guys!" Vanessa said.

"VANESSA?! OH MY GREY! WE MISS YOU!!" A girl said.

"I miss you guys too, Sonali." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa?" Another girl said.

"Yeah, Rushali?" She asked.

"244!" She said, laughing like crazy.

"Oh man, you have to stop!" Vanessa said.

"So Nate…I love you…" Nicole said.

"Shane, I love you!" Sonali said.

"Jason, I LOVE YOU!!" Rushali said.

"We love you all, too!" The boys said.

"Hey, we have to go, the people on our web-cast are waiting. Bye!" Shane said.

"Goodbye!" The 3 girls said.

They hung up.

"Wow." Nate said.

"Yeah, wow!" Shane said.

"We have a question. ILoveShane123 says, 'im sorry, but those girls were crazy about you guys!'" Jason said.

"We agree." Nate said. Shane, Jason and Vanessa nodded they're heads.

"Ok, we have an hour left." Shane said, and then he yawned.

"Ooh, Shane is tired." Vanessa said.

"Yeah. I didn't get a lot of sleep." Shane said.

"ILoveC3 Says, 'Aww sleepy Shane'" Nate said.

"Aww…" Vanessa said, laughing. Vanessa ruffled his hair. He ruffled her's. She ruffled his. They started a 'ruffle' fight. They stopped a few minutes later. They're hair was a mess. Vanessa fixed her hair.

"Ok, that was Shane and Van's ruffle fight!" Jason said. They all laughed. Then, they heard a beep. "Oh, that's the end of the show! We will talk to you guys next week!"

"Bye!" They all said, as Nate turned the camera off.

"I feel like going to my bedroom. Bye!" She said, getting off the chair and going to her room. They designed her room. It was purple with posters of different celebrities on the walls, her bed was dark purple with striped sheets, a light purple blanket, different shaded purple pillows, and a purple curtain that was around the top, all around the bed. She had a white laptop sitting on her bed. She sat on her bed and went on MSN. Her best friend, Brittany was online.

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Heyy, Brittz!**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox**: **Hey, V!**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Whats Up?**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: nothing much, im on youtube, u?**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Well…can u keep a secret?**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: Yeah, of course, whats up?**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Uh…im...im Connect 3's sister**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: yeah right.**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Seriously. Check out this picture**

_LittleBaller x.o.x. Sends picture: Me and My Brothers_

Brittany looked at the picture in shock. Shane and Vanessa were sticking they're tongues out, and they were hugging each other. Jason and Nate were on each side, they're tongues were also sticking out

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: Wow, you and Shane look really close!**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Yeah, we are. He is the one who found me.**

**Xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: How does it feel?**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Well, they are like normal people. They rock. And im going to an only girl's school in 4 days. Im so happy.**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: Wow, you are so lucky to live with the 3 hottest people EVER!**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Oh, one second, Shane walked in.**

"Hi, Shane!" Vanessa said.

"Hey, Ness, who are you talking to?" Joe asked.

"Oh, my best friend, Brittany." Vanessa said, "She loves Connect 3." Vanessa showed him the display picture. It was Shane, Nate and Jason, and on the bottom it said, 'hottest band'.

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: HI SHANE!! OMJ!**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Hi!**

"Oh, I came here to say, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Shane said.

"Ok!" Vanessa said.

"Bye, ness!" He said.

"Bye, Shay!" Vanessa said. Shane walked out, closing the door.

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: Yeah, you are SO lucky**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: lol. Hey, I can talk to you for 20 more minutes.**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: ok.**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: I can't wait for the first day of school. I hope for at least 2 friends**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: Are you trying out for basketball?**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Yeah. I hope I get in. Im in love with basketball**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: Yeah, it was the only thing you could talk about on the bus. LOL**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: LOL! Hey, I have to go eat dinner. Ttyl 3**

**xox BrittanyMarieWilson xox: peace 3**

Vanessa signed off and closed the computer. She walked downstairs. "Hey, Van. You're food is on the table. Its spaghetti." Jason said.

Vanessa grabbed her food. She walked to the table where Nate and Shane were eating. She sat down and ate with them.

"So, nessa, are you excited for school?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Vanessa said. They talked for a few minutes, and Jason was there, then it was 10:00.

"Hey, we should go to sleep now." Jason said.

They agreed, put the plates away, brushed they're teeth and went to bed.

"Goodnight, you guys!" Vanessa said.

"Goodnight!" They all said, and went to bed.

**Hope you liked it! Oh, Brittany, Nicole, Sonali, and Rushali are my real BFF's. So, plz R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled

**Girl In The Ally**

Chapter 6

_Hii…I think I wrote that she got a lunch box last time? Yeah, now instead, she didn't…Anyways, heres Chapter 6:_

**--**

**4 days later…**

**--**

Vanessa got out of bed at 8:00am. School was today, it was in an hour and 15 minutes.

Vanessa ran to the washroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She put on the new outfit she got. She tied her hair in a band and walked downstairs with her backpack and iPod. Jason was downstairs. "Hi!" Vanessa said, putting her backpack on the couch and ran to the table and sat down.

"Hey! Oh, you need to buy you're lunch, so here is 10.00." Jason said, giving her the money. She put it in her pocket.

"Thanks." She said.

"What do you want to eat?" Jason asked.

"Um…toast with butter!" Vanessa said. Jason made that and gave it to her. She finished in 2 minutes.

10 minutes later, Shane walked to Vanessa. "Come on, Vanessa. We gotta go." Shane said.

Vanessa grabbed her backpack. She checked if she still had the money and it was there. She and Joe ran to the car and he drove to the school. They got out and went to the office.

"Oh, hello! You must be Vanessa and Shane Grey. Hello, I am Mrs. Genvard. I will call the children down to lead you to you're classroom." She said, calling someone. A few minutes later, 2 girls that looked like they were Vanessa's age walked in.

"Hi! Im Miranda Delsine and this is Alana Stewart! We are going to take you to the classroom!" The girl said.

"Ok, Vanessa, im going to leave now. Bye!" Shane said, hugging her then leaving.

"Bye Shane!" She said. She went with the children.

"Ok, you are in our class with Mrs. Bealsi. She is the nicest teacher here. You are lucky!" Alana said. They stopped at a classroom numbered 408. They opened the door.

"Mrs. Bealsi? We are back, and this is the new student named Vanessa Grey!" Miranda said. All the kids gasped, and stared at her.

"Grey?" A girl said.

"As in, Connect 3 Grey?" another girl asked. Vanessa nodded.

"Alright Vanessa, you can sit between Rose Renards and Desiree Pernids (Des-a-ree). You can put you're backpack outside on a hook." Mrs. Bealsi said.

Vanessa nodded, walked outside, put her backpack away and got her stuff. She walked in the classroom and sat where she had to sit and she put her stuff in her desk.

"Ok, who can tell me the answer to this equation?" Mrs. Bealsi said. Everyone, encluding Vanessa put they're hand up. "Vanessa?"

"Um…14x570?" She answered.

"Correct!" They did some more math. Then a bell rang. "Oh, time for the next period! We have art now!" The teacher said. All of the students cheered. Vanessa also loved art. "Ok, I will hand out a sheet of large paper to cover you're desk, and another pretty big paper to paint on. I want you all to paint a picture of summertime. But use a pencil first. Jeanine and Minnie come and pass the papers around." Mrs. Bealsi said, sitting at her desk. They passed the papers around.

"Ok, you all can start now." Mrs. Bealsi said.

The students started drawing. The teacher was passing out clear, see-through sheets with the paint colours green, yellow, well, all of the colours of the rainbow and colours for people's hair, like brown or black. After a while, Vanessa got her paintbrush, and started painting. They also had a cup of water on the desks, to clean the paintbrush for a new colour. After 10 minutes, she finished.

Her picture had a tree, a sun, birds and clouds, and you could also see a little picture of a girl, sitting against the tree, reading. She took her paper and walked to the teacher's desk. She handed her the painting.

"Alright, Vanessa, the other students are outside, pinning they're paintings on the billboard. Here are 4 pins and you may go pin it up." Mrs. Bealsi said. Vanessa took the pins and walked outside and saw 4 children outside, 4 girls. Vanessa walked to them. Vanessa found a spot and pinned it there.

"Um, hi! Im Melanie Banks. This is my friend, Jennifer Lomond. This is Leslie Gervard and Sheniqua Patrickson." Said Melanie.

"Hi, Im…" Vanessa started.

"I know who you are, and you are very lucky to be a Grey." Melanie said. She wore glasses.

Vanessa looked at Leslie. She had short brown hair, and she was tall and pretty.

"Hi, im Leslie!" Leslie said.

"Im Sheniqua!" Sheniqua said. Sheniqua also had glasses. She had black hair.

"Um…hi!" Vanessa said.

"I can't believe you are a Grey!" Jennifer said.

"It's very easy to believe." Vanessa said, slightly giggling. They walked back inside and started to read. The other kids finished and pinned tem up almost 30 minutes later. Then the bell rang.

"Alright, time for lunch. Every girl to the cafeteria!" Mrs. Bealsi said. All of the girls left the classroom and walked to the cafeteria.

"Vanessa, did you bring you're money?" Sheniqua asked her, running to her.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. And please, give me a nickname, when you say Vanessa, it sounds like im in trouble!" Vanessa said.

"Ok, V! Let's sit together. I can give you some more information about the school. Oh, and did you know, at lunch, if you are finished, you can roam around the halls, and outside?" Sheniqua asked.

"Really? Cool!" Vanessa said.

"How much money do you have?" Sheniqua asked, as they walked in the cafeteria.

"Um…10 bucks, you?" Vanessa asked.

"Um…5 dollars. Everything here is 1.00 or lower." Sheniqua said.

"Im going to have to give Jase the left-over money!" Vanessa said.

"Don't worry, they give you change!" Sheniqua said, handing her a tray, and taking one for herself.

"So, how many people are in the school?" Vanessa asked,

"Um…over 900 people!" Sheniqua said. Vanessa and Sheniqua took some mashed potatoes, some carrots, and a box of apple juice.

"You know, it's weird that you like the same thing as me. But, it's a good weird!" Vanessa said. They paid then left. Sheniqua and Vanessa found a seat with Melanie, Jennifer, Desiree, and another girl named Laura Tillers. Vanessa started eating her potatoes.

"So Van, is Connect 3 nice to you?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, they are the best brothers!" Vanessa said, "But, please don't tell anybody. I don't want any mobs or fans."

"Alright, we won't tell anyone! Right, girls?" Melanie said. The girls all agreed. After talking and eating for 10 minutes, they still had 20 minutes left of lunch.

"Hey, want to go to the gym?" Desiree asked. The girls nodded, put the stuff away, and walked to the gym. Once they got there, they all grabbed something. Vanessa and Sheniqua grabbed a basketball, Melanie and Jennifer took a hula hoop, and Laura and Desiree took a skipping rope. They all started using the stuff. Vanessa and Sheniqua were playing 1-on-1, Melanie and Jennifer were having a hula hoop contest, and Laura and Desiree were having a skipping contest.

After 10 minutes, they all got bored, and sat down with each other. "Hey, do you want to play Would You Rather?" Vanessa asked. The girls agreed, and Vanessa started. "Um…Desiree would you rather…Be locked in an empty closet for a year, or eat 10 live spiders and 10 live worms?"

"Can there be at least 1 thing in the closet?" Desiree asked.

"Nope." Vanessa said.

"I think ill eat the spiders and worms." Desiree said, "Ok, my turn. Um…Laura, would you rather kill yourself with poison, or spray 10 full bottles of perfume in you're eyes?"

"Ohh, um….that's really hard. I guess the perfume! Good smelling eyes, here I come!" She said. The girls laughed.

"Ok, Mel, would you rather, cut he heads, arms, and legs off of all of you're stuffed animals, or cut your own head off?" Laura asked.

"Oh my god, im gonna kill my animals!" Melanie said. "You're so violent!"

"Whatever!" Laura said. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, Jennifer, would you rather break you're soccer ball or punch yourself in the head 10 times?" Melanie asked.

"Wow, im gonna kill my soccer ball!" Jennifer said.

"Wow! I thought you loved it!" Laura asked.

"I do! But, im not injuring my brain!" She said. They all laughed again. "Alright, Sheniqua, would you rather eat yourself or only wear the colour 'barf yellow' for 15 years?"

"Wow…um…wear the colour 'barf yellow', im NOT eating myself!" Sheniqua said. Then a bell rang.

"Wow, 20 minutes already?" Melanie said.

"I guess so, let's go!" Vanessa said. They all got up and walked to class.

"Did you know we have a basketball game after school?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah, it's against Levi Creek, my old school!" Vanessa replied.

"Yeah, it's with Mrs. Kashiyama's girls and Mrs. Bursey's girls! And for us, it's our class, and Mrs. Glevanski's class. It's going to be so exciting!" Sheniqua said.

"Mrs. Kashiyama was my old grade 4 teacher! Im going to see old friends!" Vanessa said. "And guess what, the guys from each class are coming, too!" Melanie said. "And ALL of the dorks!"**(Yeah, Mrs. Kashiyama is my grade 9 teacher, and ALL of the guys are total dorks!)** They all laughed. They arrived at the classroom, and walked inside.

They sat down. The only other people there were Katrina, Leah, Whitney, and Lauren. Then Nora and Casey walked in. Then Destiny walked in with Felicia, Sanletta, Seinity, and Danielle and Gabrielle** (Twins)** walked in, and sat down. Then, Rose and Patricia **(Sisters) **walked in and sat down. Then Miranda and Alana came in and sat down. And last, Hannah, Diana, Liana, Riana, and Lizzie walked in.

The teacher walked in. "Alright, it is time for Literacy! Everyone, get out you're literacy books, and Vanessa, here is a book, just write you're name and Literacy on it!" Mrs. Bealsi said, handing her the notebook. Vanessa wrote everything.

"Alright, I want you all to write this, and then cut the letters from the slip of paper." Mrs. Bealsi said. They had to write:

**Lesson 19**

**d, f, c, t, f, i, i, u, l**

**Words:**

**Secret Word: **

Vanessa finished, grabbed her scissors and cut the stuff out.

**After school… (Im wayyy to lazy to write it all.)**

Vanessa took her stuff out of her desk, and walked outside with Desiree and met up with the others. "Time for the game!" Rose said, walking with them.

"I know, I can't wait to see my old friends." Vanessa said. They all put they're stuff away in they're backpack, took them, and started walking to the gym.

"So, Van, who is you're most bestest friend from Levi Creek?" Sheniqua asked.

"Well, her name is Sonali Bhatnagar. She is hilarious! Also, Atinder Gill. What a dork!" Vanessa said. They arrived at the gym.

"Alright, when you are in there, cheering for us, yell out 'Go Dinosaurs!' ok?" Melanie said.

"Alright!" Vanessa said. They walked into the big gym, which was covered with the colours blue and pink.

"Hey, Mrs. Kashiyama's class is here! Go and talk to them, V!" Jennifer said. Vanessa nodded and walked to them. She walked to a brown haired girl. She taped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" The girl said, turning around.

"Hi, Sonali!" Vanessa said.

"Van? OMJ! Hi!" Sonali said, hugging her,

"Priya! Rushali! Nicole! Atinder! Raabia! Vanessa's here!" Sonali called. Priya, Rushali, Nicole, Atinder, and Raabia walked over.

"Vanessa? HI!!" They all said, hugging her.

"How are Shane, Nate and Jason?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, how are they!" Rushali and Sonali asked.

"Shane, Nate and Jason? Grey?" Priya asked.

"Oh, they are fine!" She said.

"YOU KNOW THEM??" Atinder asked, shaking her.

"Yeah! They are my brothers! Anyways, do you want to meet my new friends?" She asked. They all said yes. "Mel! Jen! Shen! Laura! Dez!" Laura, Melanie, Sheniqua, Jennifer and Desiree walked to her.

"Yeah, V?" Sheniqua asked.

"I want you to meet my friends, Raabia, Sonali, Priya, Atinder, Rushali, and Nicole!" She said, pointing at them.

"Does she really know Connect 3?" Raabia asked them

"Yeah, its crazy!" Jennifer said. Then, over the speakers, the principal said, _it is time for the game, everyone to the stands, all players on the game floor, I repeat, it is time for the game, everyone to the stands, all players to the game floor. Good luck to all players_.

"Good luck, you guys!" Vanessa said to them.

"Thanks!" They all said. Vanessa walked to an empty seat. She sat down. The players started playing. "GO DINOSAURS!!" Vanessa screamed out.

**After the game…**

The Dinosaurs had won, 20-18. Vanessa ran up to them all, they were congratulating each other. "Congratulations!!" Vanessa said, hugging them all.

"Thanks!" They all replied.

"Hey, V? Do you have msn?" Sheniqua asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Can you give it to us?" She asked, taking out a pink and blue notepad and a pen. "Sure!" Vanessa said. She wrote it on a page, ripped it out, and gave it to Melanie. She did the same thing for Jennifer, Laura, Desiree, and Sheniqua. Then, they all gave theres to Vanessa.

"Oh, I have to go, Shane is probably waiting for me. I will add you all when I get home!" Vanessa said, grabbing her backpack. Her iPod was in her backpack. "Bye!" Vanessa said, leaving.

"Bye, V!" They all said. Outside, a car just pulled up. It was Shane's car. Vanessa and Shane waved to each other. Vanessa sat down.

"Hey! How was school?" He asked.

"Really cool. I already made 5 friends!" She said.

"Cool! Whats they're names?" he asked.

"Melanie, Jennifer, Sheniqua, Desiree, and Laura." She replied. 5 minutes later, they arrived home. They both got out. Shane took his keys and opened the door.

"Hi, guys!" Vanessa said.

"Vanessa!" Frankie said.

"Hi, Frankie!" Vanessa said, taking off her shoes and putting them to the side.

"You are my big sister now, right?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah!" She said. She put her backpack away in a closet.

"Hey! What do you want to eat?" Jason asked.

"Um…sandwich!" Vanessa said.

"Ok, you can go upstairs, ill call you down." He said. Vanessa nodded and walked upstairs. She sat on her bed, and turned on her laptop. She logged onto MSN. She added Sheniqua, then Jennifer, then Melanie, then Laura, and then Desiree. They all were online. She started talking to Sheniqua,

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Hi, Shen!**

**MizzShenni: Hey, V!**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: One sec, im adding the others**

**MizzShenni: kk**

_LittleBaller x.o.x. adds Smartie123 (Melanie), SportyJen25 (Jennifer), LilPrincess (Laura), and BabyDez (Desiree) to the conversation._

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Hey, guys!**

**Smartie123: Hey!**

**SportyJen25: Heyy**

**BabyDez: Yo**

**LilPrincess: Skadoosh**

**MizzShenni: Huh?**

**LilPrincess: LOL it's from the Kung-Fu Panda commercial!**

**Smartie123: hahaha**

**BabyDez: O, yea!**

**SportyJen25: I cant believe its coming out tomorrow!**

**MizzShenni: OMJ, That reminds me! Im going to watch it this weekend and I can take 5 friends! Do you guys want to come?**

**Smartie123: I need to ask**

**SportyJen25: me too**

**LilPrincess: me 3**

**BabyDez: me 4**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: me 5. Let me ask right now. BRB**

_LittleBaller x.o.x. has changed his/her status to Be Right Back_

Vanessa walked downstairs.

"Guys? Is it ok if I go to a movie this weekend?" Vanessa asked.

"Which movie?" Jason asked. "Kung-Fu Panda!" Vanessa said.

"Who is taking you?" Shane asked.

"Sheniqua and her mom. Melanie, Laura, Desiree, and Jennifer are asking." Vanessa said.

"Ok, you can go. After that, you can come home. Ok?" Jason said.

"Ok. Hey, where is Nate?" Vanessa asked.

"He is asleep. He is probably waking up in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." Shane said. Right after 1, Nate came downstairs. "Hi Nate!" Vanessa said, walking upstairs.

"Hey, Nessa!" He said. Vanessa walked in her room. She went back online. They were all still on.

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Im back!**

**MizzShenni: Yeah, the others just came back. What did they say?**

**Smartie123: yeah, what did they say? Huh, huh, huh?**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Have you been on sugar while I was gone? Anyways, they said yes!**

**Smartie123: Same!**

**SportyJen25: Me 2**

**LilPrincess: Me 3**

**BabyDez: Me 4!**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Sorry, guys. I gotta go, Jason is calling me down for lunch. Ill be back soon. Stay online!**

**BabyDez: Byee**

**LilPrincess: Peace!**

**SportyJen25: Later**

**MizzShenni: L8R**

**Smartie123: Skadoosh!**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: HAHA!!**

_LittleBaller x.o.x. has changed his/her status to Be Right Back_

Vanessa walked downstairs.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi!" Jason said, giving her the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They talked a little, then Vanessa finished.

"Hey, me and Nate are going grocery shopping in a few minutes, want to come? Joe is staying home." Jason asked.

"Um, I feel like staying home." Vanessa said.

"Ok, Shane will be in charge." Jason said.

"WHOO-HOO!" Shane said from the living room.

"Im going to my room now." Vanessa said.

"Alright. Me and Nate are leaving in 10 minutes." He said.

Vanessa nodded, and walked upstairs. She lay down on her bed, and grabbed her laptop. She put the charger on the side to charge it. She plugged it in, and sat down again, and put the laptop on her bed. They were still online, waiting for her.

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Haha, sorry guys.**

**MizzShenni: snore huh, what? Sorry.**

**Smartie123: HAHA, wake up, Jennie!**

**SportyJen25: snore, snore, snore, snore…**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Aha, how long has she been doing that?**

**LilPrincess: About…1 minute after you left.**

**LittleBaller x.o.x.: Haha, 1 second…**

_LittleBaller x.o.x. has changed his/her name to RockStar98_

**RockStar98: im done**

**Smartie123: Hey, Rock Star!**

**RockStar98: Hey, Smartie! I just put on iTunes, im listening to Lips Of An Angel by Hinder…Did you know im half Pakistani?**

**SportyJen25: :O!!**

**MizzShenni: COOL! Hey, can you play the guitar?**

**RockStar98: Yeah, I can play Northern Downpour by Panic at the Disco.**

**LilPrincess: cool! OMJ, did you know Miley Cyrus might quit Hannah Montana? **(TRUE STORY!!)

**Smartie123: YEAH, but after 1 or 2 seasons, and some people from Disney think she has outgrown it.**

**RockStar98: yup, it's been 2 years! Did you know Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment made a song together called 'If I Didn't Have You'? **

**SportyJen25: Yeah, I heard it, it's really cool.**

**Samrtie123: DID YOU KNOW THAT PETE WENTZ IS A CROSSDRESSER?? **(Don't ask, im getting stuff out of my J-14 Magazine)

**LilPrincess: OMJ, WOW!!**

**MizzShenni: I know that Jesse McCartney wrote Leona's first hit!**

**RockStar98: Wow! OMJ, I have a timer for my conversations which I downloaded, and it says that I have been talking to you guys for 1 hour and 10 minutes!**

**LilPrincess: Did you guys know that Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian are in a catfight?**

**Smartie123: LOL Laura, you gossip so much!**

_LilPrincess has changed his/her name to GossipGirl634_

**RockStar98: Heyy, GossipGirl!**

**GossipGirl634: Skadoosh, RockStar!**

**Smartie123: You, know, Skadoosh should be our word. Like, it's our own way to say, Hello!**

**GossipGirl634: OMG, did you know that the most fave actor is Blake Lively, The top TV show is Hannah Montana, the most fave solo artist is Chris Brown, the hottest guy EVER is Shane Grey, the hottest girl EVER is Miley Cyrus, and the hottest group EVER is Connect 3? **(Again, from my J-14 magazine. Just edited Joe Jonas n Jonas Brothers…)

**RockStar98: Wow, one of my brothers is the hottest guy EVER?**

**Smartie123: nods head**

**GossipGirl634: Sorry, I gotta go guys, I need to eat lunch.**

**SportyJen25: Same here, I gotta go 2 soccer practice. Byee**

**RockStar98: Byee**

**Smartie123: Bye!!**

**MizzShenni: Peace!**

_GossipGirl634 has changed his/her status to Offline_

_SportyJen25 has changed his/her status to Offline_

**RockStar98: And then there were 3…LOL, Shut Up by Black Eyed Peas is on!**

**Smartie123: Im so bored**

**MizzShenni: I can't keep my eyes open**

**RockStar98: Boredom has taken over my LIFE!**

**MizzShenni: G2G, bye**

**Smartie123: Same, Byee**

**RockStar98: Me 2, peace!**

_MizzShenni has changed his/her status to Offline_

_Smartie123 has changed his/her status to Offline_

_RockStar98 has changed his/her status to Offline_

Vanessa closed everything and turned off her laptop. She put it in her case and put it away. She opened her drawer and took out her diary. She took out her black pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day of school! I already made 5 friends, and they're names are Sheniqua, Melanie, Jennifer, Laura, and Desiree. They rock. I just talked to them on MSN. But, I am soo bored right now, and I want to go to sleep. I know what you are thinking, why don't I go to sleep. Well, its weird, im tired, but I don't want to go to sleep. I feel like lying down with my eyes closed, and just listen to Jonas Brothers songs on my iPod. We even have a new word, it is Skadoosh, and it means Hello. AND im going to watch Kung- Fu Panda with them. The word is from the movie. It's such a funny scene. Jason and Nate just left to grocery shop. And the funniest song is in it. It's called Kung-Fu Fighting. I have no idea who sang it. Haha. Im bored. Im going to do what I said, to lay down with my eyes closed, and listen to Jonas Brothers songs on my iPod._

_Luv From,_

_Vanessa_

Vanessa closed her diary and put away her pen. She just left the diary in her lap. She turned to her iPod, and plugged it into her speakers. She put it to her playlists, and chose Connect 3, and then put the song Hollywood on. She quietly sang along.

_As time was ticking_

_We were winning_

_And it all was going as planned_

_Politicians stand between the lines_

_Of making headlines, street signs_

_Saying you're going the wrong way_

_Fading faster now_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone_

_Fallen soldiers, all around us_

_But we're still standing strong_

_Embarrassing and contradicting_

_Cause now we're making headlines, primetime_

_Saying what a story!_

_Billboards, packed tours_

_Don't forget_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone (we're gone)_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone, so gone_

_And game over, you're done (you're done, you're done_

_Out of left field we won (We won, we won)_

_Pack our bags_

_Yeah, we'll run (we'll run, we'll run)_

_Hollywood here we come_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_And don't forget to_

_Hold back your thoughts_

_And live like robots_

_Cause we all know what goes on_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

_We're gone_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart_

_But the fires in our hearts_

_Reminisce on memories cause we're gone _

By the end of the song, Vanessa was asleep. Shane walked in to check on her, and saw that she was peacefully asleep. He walked to her stereo, and turned off the iPod to let it charge.

"Goodnight, Ness." He whispered, kissing her head. He walked out of the room, turning off the lights.

**OMJ, that took 15 pages, including all the editing stuff! That was sooooooooooo long. I cant believe it. Well, when you finish reading, R and R! Oh, and I took out all of the last names cuz I was running out!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Girl In The Ally**

Chapter 7

_Wow, chapter 7 already. I'll try not to make it so long…unless you like it…._

Vanessa got up from her bed. She had school again. It was 8:00. She quickly picked out a purple shirt with Rock Star on it and a star on it, in white, and a white skirt that fell above her knees, a white hat, and silver hoop earrings. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She changed, tied her hair, and walked downstairs. She walked to the closet and got her backpack out. "Hi!" Vanessa said.

Jason was cooking something. "Hey, V! Im making bacon, want some with eggs?" He asked.

"Sure!" She replied. He finished and gave them to her.

Nate walked to her. "Hey, V! Um, can you wake up Shane when you're finished?"

"Ok!" Vanessa said. She finished, washed her hands and walked upstairs to Shane's room.

She opened the door quietly. Shane was lying on his bed, one arm was hanging off the side of the bed, and his legs were spread out. His other hand was under his head. He was quietly snoring. She shook him lightly.

"Shane? Shaneeee, wake up…" She said. He didn't move. She shook him harder. "Come on, Shane! Wake up….please…for you're only sister!" He moved slightly.

"Do I need to bring water?" She asked. She sighed, and walked downstairs and got a glass. She filled it up with freezing cold water. She walked upstairs with it. She walked to Shane's room and she walked to his bed. She was tipping it over his head, when he grabbed her hand to stop.

"You better not tip that water on me." He mumbled. She laughed.

"Ha, you were awake the whole time!" She said.

"Alright, ill get up." Shane said, sitting up.

"Kay." She replied, walking out the bedroom. She walked downstairs.

"Yeah, he's coming." Vanessa said.

"Alright, anyways, do you have any left-over money?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…7 dollars." She said.

"Good, use that." He said. She nodded. She put the money in her backpack. She had a little wallet that came with it. She put it in there. Then, Shane walked downstairs.

"Hey, you guys. I call taking Ness to school!" Shane said.

"Ok!" Nick and Kevin said. "Anyways, its time for you to go, its 8:50"

Vanessa got her backpack and her iPod. Vanessa and Joe walked outside. They were walking today. After 5 minutes, they got there.

"Ok, bye ness!" He said, hugging her.

"Bye, Joey!" Vanessa said, hugging him back. She walked away to her friends. "Hey, guys!" Vanessa said.

"Hey, V!" They all said. They walked to the building. "OMJ, I forgot to ask you, when is you're birthday?" Sheniqua asked.

"October 9, the day after Joe found me!" She said.

"Cool! Whet did they get you?" Desiree asked.

"Joe got me a really cool pink, white and black basketball, but Kevin and Nick didn't get me anything, though they were smiling at me this morning!" She said.

"Dull or really happy?" Melanie asked.

"Uh, REALLY happy!" Vanessa said, putting emphasis on the Really. Once they approached the school, the bell rang. The doors opened and everyone ran in. "Whoa, why is everyone so happy?" Vanessa asked when they were inside.

"Oh, today is 'National Band Day.' It's when a band comes to our school and plays a few songs. It's like a real concert, but at school." Jennifer said.

"Which band is playing today?" Vanessa asked.

"It's a secret! That's the good part of it! It's a mystery!" Laura said. They all laughed, and walked to the gym. They sat down in a chair, and put they're backpacks in they're lap's.

"Welcome All Ladies! Put you're hands together for the Jonas Brothers!" The announcer said. Vanessa screamed as loud as she could. The brothers walked onstage. "Hey, everyone! Im Joe Jonas!" Joe said. The audience screamed as loud as they could.

"Hey, Im Nick!" Nick said. The audience screamed.

"Hey, im Kevin!" Kevin said. A few, but a lot of people screamed for him.

"We are the Jonas Brothers!" They all said. The audience went wild. They started off with Mandy. Vanessa and her friends all sang along.

_[Verse 1]_

_Mandy used to be that girl_

_The one that never said a word_

_But she always sang_

_S Club 7 and all those boy bands_

_Now it's been a few years_

_It looks like things have changed_

_Now she's mine and I want to say_

_[Chorus:]_

_Mandy always laughs when I act stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Mandy always knows exactly what I'm_

_Thinking and she's always on my mind_

_And now, I'm never gonna let her go_

_Cause Mandy always knows_

_[Verse 2]_

_Mandy always tells the truth_

_Even when it's hard to do_

_And she always understands_

_Even when it don't make sense_

_Even though she is a blonde_

_I'm the one that feels so dumb_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_When I have a problem_

_I'm sure that Mandy knows_

_When I'm feeling lonely_

_I'm sure that Mandy knows_

_When everything's crazy_

_She's always there for me_

_And I'm sure that she knows_

_I'm never ever gonna let her go_

_[Chorus]_

Vanessa and her friends clapped, then they sand along to the next song, Kids of the Future.

_[All Three]_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids of the future [x2]_

_[Shane]_

_Standing on a dirty, old rooftop_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here alone and I wonder why_

_Come on Lewis, keep moving forward_

_Hold your head up high_

_There's no time for looking down_

_You will not believe where we're going now_

_[Nate]_

_Here we go, let me remind you_

_Look ahead, the past is behind you_

_[All Three]_

_[Chorus]_

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!_

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!_

_Everybody live 'cause the future is now!_

_[Shane]_

_Bright lights, boy, look around you_

_Your imagination is working overtime_

_The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived_

_Hot shot, the greatest adventure_

_Is where the family you've searched for_

_Comes alive_

_So come meet the Robinsons_

_[Nate]_

_Looking for a place you belong to_

_Looking for a family that wants you_

_We're the kids of the future, Whoa!_

_We're the kids of the future, Whoa!_

_Everybody live 'cause the future is now_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[Shane]_

_Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur_

_So happy to be here with the Robinsons_

_I finally feel I can be someone_

_Outside a new day is dawning_

_Outside todayland is sprawling everywhere_

_I know that it's right because_

_[Nate]_

_We'll save the future together_

_This family's forever_

_We're the kids of the future, Whoa!_

_We're the kids of the future, Whoa!_

_Everybody live 'cause the future is now_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[All Three]_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids of the future [x2]_

They sang along to the rest of the songs. "Alright, we have someone here that's VERY special to us!" Joe said, looking at Vanessa.

"Please welcome, Vanessa Jonas!" Nick said. Everyone clapped for her. Vanessa walked onstage.

"Hi, everyone!" Vanessa said in the microphone.

"Vanessa is the best girl I EVER found. And no, I haven't found other girls. You see, I was going for a walk, and I found her in an ally. She was crying, so I just had to take her home! I introduced her, and well, then she became our little sister!" Joe said.

"They are really the best brothers any girl could have, even Frankie!" Vanessa said.

"Well, we were actually hoping that you could sing a song for us, maybe play the guitar!" Nick asked.

"I don't have a guitar here, though!" Vanessa said. Nick grabbed a guitar and gave it to her.

"What do you say?" Kevin asked.

"Fine, I will. But, which song?" Vanessa asked.

"What songs can you play?" Joe asked.

"Um…Northern Downpour, SOS, and Teardrops on my guitar" Vanessa said.

"How bout….Teardrops On My Guitar!" Joe said. Everyone cheered.

"Ok!" Vanessa got ready and started playing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

[Chorus:]

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

[Repeat Chorus]

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Vanessa finished and they all cheered. "I just have one question. Who's Drew?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea, its how the song goes!" Vanessa said, giggling.

"Ok! Give it up for Vanessa Jonas everybody!" Nick screamed. Everyone cheered.

"Bye!" Vanessa said. Vanessa walked off the stage and sat down.

"Nice job! I love you're voice!" Sheniqua said.

"Thanks!" Vanessa said.

"Alright, everyone. We gotta leave now, so you can all continue to learn!" Nick said. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad!" Kevin said.

"Yea it is!" A few girls screamed.

"Try to have fun in school! Bye everyone! Goodnight and Goodbye!" Joe said, and they all walked off the stage.

Vanessa and her friends got up. Some kids named Cassie LeFeta, Ashley Terris and Selena Defani from Mrs. Setae's class walked up to her.

"You're the Jonas Brothers sister?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah!" Vanessa replied.

"That's so cool!" Cassie and Selena said.

They walked away. A lot of other kids did that. She just replied the same way. "V, this is so cool! LOTS of people are talking to you!" Melanie said.

"Even though popularity isn't everything. You are popular however you act!" Vanessa said. They all agreed. They walked upstairs to the classroom. They put they're backpacks away and grabbed they're stuff. They walked into class.

"Girls, please don't sit down yet, I have a new seating arrangement." Mrs. Bealsi said. They stood together, and waited for the other girls.

"Alright, ladies. We have a new seating arrangement. You all are now going to be sitting in groups of 6. First group, Vanessa, Sheniqua, Melanie, Jennifer, Laura, and Desiree. You can all sit down now." She said, continuing the list. The 6 girls all sat down.

"Yes, in a group together!" Desiree said. They all exchanged hi-5's.

"Alright, class, take out you're math textbooks and you're notebooks. You and you're new group are going to do question 1, 2, and 3 on page 111, and you are going to write down the answers in the notebook. Vanessa, I will give you a textbook and a notebook." Mrs. Bealsi said. She got out a pink notebook and a textbook. Vanessa wrote her name and Math on the front. She opened the book and flipped to the page.

"Ok, you guys. Question 1, _Lisa and Caitlyn both have a bag of apples. Lisa's had 12 apples and Caitlyn's had 16. Then Katrina and Leslie met them. How can they divide the apples to share with Katrina and Leslie? Write the answer down._" Vanessa said.

"Well, just divide 12 and 16!" Jennifer said.

Melanie took out her blue calculator. "Alright, 12 divided by 16 equals 0.75!" Melanie said. They all wrote that down.

"Ok, Question 2, _Lora and Danielle each have 160 marbles in 1 bag. How many marbles would they have if they had 6 bags? Write you're answer down._" Laura said.

"Easy, 160x6=960! Vanessa said, doing it in the corner of her paper.

"Wow, V!" Jennifer said.

"Hey, I practice!" Vanessa said. They finished it. Then they finished the 3rd question, and then they heard a bell.

"Time for the next period! Everyone hand in you're notebooks, I will check them tonight." Mrs. Bealsi said. Everyone handed them in. Everyone sat down again. Suddenly, the principal and vice-principal walked in.

"Good morning, ladies!" The principal said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kalahari and Mrs. Desal." They all said.

"Well, I just wanted to say what a beautiful job on those pictures!" Mrs. Desal said.

"Thank you!" They all replied.

"Anyways, would you all come outside to you're paintings?" Mrs. Kalahari asked. All of the girls got up and went outside with them to the billboard.

"Girls, whose painting is this?" Mrs. Desal asked.

Vanessa raised her hand. She walked towards them. "That is mine." Vanessa said politely.

"Vanessa, I just wanted to say, that you're painting looks VERY life-like. I love it!" Mrs. Kalahari said.

"Thank you!" Vanessa said.

"Alright, ladies. You can all go back." Mrs. Desal said. All of them walked back to class and sat down to continue the day.

**After School…**

Vanessa walked out of the school with Sheniqua, Desiree, Melanie, Jennifer, and Laura. "School was totally JB filled, with the concert and stuff!" Jennifer said.

"I totally loved it!" Vanessa said, "Oh, theres my brother, bye, guys!" She walked towards Joe.

"Bye, V!" They all said.

"Hey, Ness!" Joe said.

"Hey, Joe!" Vanessa said, sitting in the car.

"How was school? Did you enjoy the concert?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was cool!" Vanessa said. They arrived at home. They walked in the house.

"Hey. Van! Theres something on you're bed for you." Kevin said. Vanessa put her backpack away and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She looked on her bed. She gasped. There was a box on her bed, wrapped and tied up nicely. She looked at the tag. It said From: Kevin, Joe and Nick, and To: Vanessa. She opened it up.

She gasped. There was a hot pink Mozzarella Razr on her bed, with a black case with a small diamond heart on the corner, and a charm bracelet with a basketball, a heart, the letters JS on them and a musical note. Then, Joe, Nick and Kevin walked in.

"Thank you so much! But, on the charm bracelet, what does JS stand for?" Vanessa asked.

"It means Jonas Sister. I got the bracelet, Nick got the case, and Kevin got the phone." Joe said.

"Thank you so much, this is the best present EVER!" Vanessa said, hugging them all.

"You're welcome!" They all said, leaving the room, and closing the door. Vanessa put the bracelet on, and grabbed her phone. She was on her laptop also. She was choosing her ringtone. She chose SOS. She went online on MSN. Sheniqua was on.

**MizzShenni: Skadoosh, gurl**

**RockStar98: Heyy! Whats up?**

**MizzShenni: Nm, you?**

**RockStar98: Nm, except that I got a new CELL PHONE!!! It's a hot pink Mozzarella Razr, it's so cute. Joe got me a bracelet, Kevin got me a phone, and Nick got me a cute case! **

**MizzShenni: I can't wait to see it tomorrow! Did u know me, Melanie, and the other girls have one?**

**RockStar98: Really? What's ur phone number?**

**MizzShenni: 416-643-5678, Melanie's is 416-565-4351, Jennifer: 416-498-4768, Laura: 416-320-5608, and Desiree: 416-214-0903.**

**RockStar98: Thanks, they are in. Oh, man. I G2G, Jase's calling me, peace!**

**MizzShenni: Byee!**

Vanessa logged off. She walked downstairs. "Hey, Van. I just wanted to ask you, do you want a sandwich?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, sure! I'll be upstairs." She said. Kevin nodded. She walked upstairs. She grabbed her phone and looked in her phone book. Kevin had put Joe, Nick, and his cell phone number in it. She also had her friends. She called Sheniqua.

**(Vanessa/**_Sheniqua)_

_Hello?_

**Hey, it's V!**

_Oh, hey, whats up?_

**Nothing much, you?**

_Same, im soo bored_

**Same, I have nothing to do, all I have is my laptop.**

_Wow…I can't believe THE JONAS BROTHERS came to our school, and YOU went on stage! _

**Well, duh. I am they're sister!**

_Ha ha, you are soo funny._

**I know I am!**

_I gotta go, Jason is calling me, See you tomorrow!_

**Bye!**

Vanessa ended the call and walked downstairs. Kevin gave her the sandwich. "Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome!" Kevin said. She sat with Nick.

"So, Van. How do you like the present?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I love it!" Vanessa said. She finished her sandwich and sat on the couch with Joe.

"Joey, can I watch Spongebob? Pwease?" She asked in a baby voice, using her pout.

"Oh man, that's a powerful pout. Ok, I was going to Spongebob anyways." He said.

"Yay!" Vanessa said, clapping her hands. They watched Spongebob until it was over, then they put on Family. FamJam was on. The song 'This is real, This is me' by Demi Lovato was playing.

"Hey, it's Demi! It's been so long since we've seen her!" Joe said.

"She was so cool! I wonder where she lives right now." Nick said.

"I still have her number, I could call her later!" Kevin said.

"Cool. She's really pretty! Her voice is really cool, also!" Vanessa said. Vanessa walked upstairs. She threw herself on the bed. She plugged her iPod in her stereo to charge it. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She went on internet and went on youtube. She searched some really funny videos. She fortunately got bored and closed it. She layed her head back. She left the laptop in her lap without turning it off. She put on We Rock by the Camp Rock cast. Then she closed it.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!!" Vanessa screamed in her pillow. She groaned and grabbed her electric guitar. **(She had an electric one and an acoustic one)** She started playing. She was playing the music to Poor Unfortunate Souls. After, she put it away and sat on her bed again. She reached for her laptop.

"Nah, it already made me bored." Vanessa mumbled. Then, someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Joe!" He said.

"Alright, come in." Vanessa said. She buried her head in her pillow. He opened the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are going to Wonderland tomorrow…that's all." Joe said, leaving and closing the door. Vanessa smiled happily. _What about school? _Vanessa thought. "Oh, well, I'll ask tomorrow." Vanessa said, going to sleep.

**Wow, this one took 12 pages with all of the editing! R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Girl In The Ally**

**Chapter 8**

**Oh my Jonas, oh my Jonas, im soo bored, so I decided to write CHAPTER 8!! I'll try to put Frankie in more! BTW, with all the editing, Demi is now Mitchie! But famous!**

Vanessa woke up, still in her clothes from yesterday. She noticed a pink paper on her bedside table. She picked it up and read it. It read,

_Dear V,_

_Today, since we are going to wonderland, you aren't going to school. Now, you need to wear shorts or something, its REALLY HOT, like, 40 degrees or something. We are leaving at 1:00 or something. Come downstairs, Kevin is making bacon and eggs! Oh, remember to take you're cell._

_From,_

_DJ Danger_

She put the note away. She checked her clock. It was 12:30. She walked to her closet and picked out a pair of white, short shorts, and a baby pink t-shirt. She walked to the washroom and took a bath. She blow-dried her hair, and then she changed and put on a bit of lip gloss. She grabbed her cell and case, and put it on a pocket, and then walked downstairs. "Hey!" Vanessa said.

"Hey, cutie! Read the letter?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Vanessa said, taking her bacon and eggs.

"What time is it, Nate?" Shane asked. Nate looked at the clock

"Uh…12:55." He said.

"We gotta go, soon!" Shane said.

Vanessa finished and put everything away. She walked upstairs and quickly brushed her teeth. She walked downstairs.

"Ok, V. Put on you're sandals, or anything else. We gotta go. Oh, and Mitchie said we gotta meet her there at the Behemoth." Jason said.

"Ohh, I've always wanted to ride that!" Vanessa said, as she put on a pair of white sandals.

"Let's go! I call driving!" Jason said. Shane groaned.

"Shotgun!" Nate said.

"Dang!" Shane said, groaning again.

"You can drive back." Jason said. Then, they sat in the car. Suddenly, Vanessa's phone rang.

"SOS?" Shane asked.

"Don't ask." Vanessa said. She answered.

_**(Vanessa/**Friend)_

_**Hello?**_

_WHERE ARE YOU???_

_**Great to talk to you, too, Mel. Im going to wonderland with my bros. Why?**_

_Never mind. So, the others say hi!_

_**Ha…are any of them hyper?**_

_Uh…Jen is kind of hyper, and Laura is WAYYYYY hyper._

_**Wow, and you let them eat it?**_

_Hey, Jen only ate 6 chocolates. Laura…ate like, 4 bags of candy._

_**WOAH, that's A LOT! Way too much for her. Tell her to stop eating.**_

_Alright. Ok, im back. She stopped, but ate another bag._

_**5 bags? OMJ! Hey, I gotta go, bye!**_

_Bye. Make sure to come tomorrow._

_**Ok, peace.**_

Vanessa closed her phone.

"5 bags of what?" Shane asked.

"Candy. Laura ate that much!" Vanessa said.

"Whoa, even I don't eat that much!" Shane said.

"I know. She's crazy! YES, we are almost there! I see the Behemoth!" Vanessa said.

"Whoa, that's big!" Shane said.

"Cool!!" Vanessa said. Then they arrived. They parked and got out.

"Let's go!" Nate said. They all walked to the rides. They showed the season passes and made Vanessa one. They walked towards the Behemoth. Once they arrived, they met up with Mitchie.

"Mitchie, this is our new sister, Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Mitchie." Jason said.

"Hi, Vanessa!" Mitchie said.

"Hi, Mitchie!" Vanessa said.

"Want to go on the Behemoth?" Shane asked.

"Yeah!" Mitchie and Vanessa said. They all ran to the line. It was kind of long, but 10 minutes later, they got on. Vanessa and Mitchie sat together, Shane and Nate sat together. Frankie and Jason didn't go on because Frankie was too short, and Jason had to take care of him, so they had to go twice.

**After riding and gaming…**

"Whoa, that rocked!" Vanessa said. She was holding a purple, kind of big bear, and a bag of cotton candy. Demi had a small bag of popcorn, Joe had an inflatable baseball bat, Kevin had a Scooby doo bear, Frankie had a toy gorilla, and Nick had an ice cream cone. Then, Joe started rapping,

_Joe:_

_Yo, Wazzup_

_We are the Gray Peeps_

_And the Torres Girl_

_V got a pink bear_

_Nate got a cone_

_Jase got a Scooby_

_Demi got corn_

_Frank got a gorilla_

_Dj Danga's got a bat_

_Now say Oh! (All: Oh!)_

_Oh! (All: Oh!)_

_Now I know this kinda don't rhyme_

_But im tryin my best!_

_Don't be hating_

_YO!_

They all laughed. "Add that to 'Shane Gray' Fantastilistic raps'" Nate said.

"Yeah, Wonderful Wonderland Rap!" Shane said. They all laughed again. They arrived at the car.

"Bye, Mitchie!" Vanessa said.

"Bye, girl! Bye, boys!" Mitchie said.

"Bye, Mitchie!" The boys said. They sat in the car. Vanessa took out her phone. Then, she got a text from Desiree.

_Yo, u still at wonderland?_

_**Yea, but im leavin rite now**_

_Iight, talk 2 u l8r_

_**Pce**_

_Pece!_

Vanessa closed her phone. Then, she got another text from Sheniqua

_Yo, were u at?_

_**Dude, ask Dez, I told her.**_

_Kk, pece out_

_**Pce**_

Vanessa closed it, and then someone called her. She sighed and picked up.

_**(Vanessa/**Person)_

_**Ask Dez about everything, please?**_

_Where are you?_

_**Mel, im leaving Wonderland. Ask Dez about the rest!**_

_Ok, talk to you later._

_**Bye. Oh, and tell the others that ASK DEZ ABOUT EVERYTHING! Well, not EVERYTHING, everything, just what she knows. And don't text or call me back.**_

_Alright, peace!_

Vanessa closed her phone and put it away. Then, she fell asleep on Nate's shoulder. Shane picked her up when they got home. He walked upstairs and put her on her bed. He took her phone off and plugged the charger in it and put the case beside it.

"Night, ness." He whispered. He walked out closing the light.

**The next morning…**

Vanessa woke up, still in the same clothes. "Oh, not again!" Vanessa mumbled. She got up and walked to her closet. She know today was gym, so she picked out some capris that were sweat-pant like from Abercrombie and a t-shirt that had a guitar on it. She layed it on her bed and walked to the washroom to...you know what she does. Then she changed and grabbed her cell phone and the case, not the iPod. She walked downstairs. "Hey!" Vanessa said.

"Hey, V. Heres a sandwich!" Jason said.

"Thanks!" Vanessa said. She finished eating in 5 minutes. "Hey, where's Frankie?"

"Right here!" A little voice said.

"Hey, Frank!" Vanessa said.

"Hi, Vannie!" Frankie said, hugging her.

"Hey, Frank! Are you hungry?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Frankie said.

"Heres a sandwich!" Kevin said.

"Thanks!" Frankie said. Vanessa and Frankie sat with Nate on the couch and watched (Cartoon name).

"Ok, who's taking V and Frankie to school?" Jason asked.

"You!" Nate and Shane said.

"Fine. Come on, guys. Van, got extra money?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, 4 dollars." She said.

"Ok, ill give you more money on Monday." He said.

"Ok." Vanessa said. They all sat in the car. They drove to Vanessa's school first.

"Ok, bye, Nessa!" Jason said.

"Bye, Vannie!" Frankie said.

"Bye, guys!" Vanessa said, running to her friends.

"Hey, guys!" Vanessa said.

"LET US SEE IT!" Melanie said.

"My cell? Ok." Vanessa said, taking it out.

"Cool! Ours is a iPhone, too!" Sheniqua said, as they all took out they're cell phones.

"Cool!" Vanessa said, putting it away.

"Whats that on you're arm?" Jennifer asked.

"It's a charm bracelet that Shane bought me. It has a basketball, since I love the sport, there are the letters GS, which stand for Gray Sister, the heart...is just a heart, and a musical note because I love music!" Vanessa said.

"Cute!" Desiree said. Then the school bell rang. They all walked into the school, and walked upstairs to put they're backpacks and cell phones away. Then, they walked downstairs with the rest of the class.

"Oh, I love gym!" Vanessa said. The others agreed. Upstairs, Vanessa's cell phone was ringing. She obviously had no clue, but she didn't know that it was important.

**At the house…**

Shane put the phone in the receiver. "Any luck?" Jason asked.

"No. How are we going to tell her?" Shane asked.

"We have to figure it out. Um…let's go to her school, and tell them that we have to take her home, and that it's important!" Nate said.

"GENIEOUS! Why didn't we think of that before?" Jason asked.

"Let's go. Im driving!" Shane said.

"Shotgun!" Jason said.

"Aw, man!" Nate said. They ran to the car and sat in it. They drove to her school. Once they got there, they ran inside to the office.

"Yes?" The secretary asked.

"Um, we are here to take Vanessa Gray home, something happened in our family that's…tragic." Jason said.

"Um, what happened?" She asked. They told her the whole story. "Alright, Vanessa Gray…" She checked her computer. "Ok, I will call her down. When she comes, you may take her home." She said. After a few minutes, Vanessa came downstairs with her backpack and all.

"Whats up?" Vanessa asked.

"Ness, we have to take you home. Something happened. Come on, we'll tell you at home." Shane said.

"Goodbye!" The secretary said.

"Goodbye!" They all replied. They walked to the car and drove home. Once they got home, they went inside and sat in the living room.

"V…the most tragic thing has happened." Nate said.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Mom and Dad…they were in a car accident. They died on impact." Jason said.

"W-wh-what?" Vanessa asked.

"The…the funeral is this Friday." Nate said. A few tears ran down Vanessa's face. She ran to her bedroom and closed her door and locked it. In her bedroom, she was crying in her bed. A few minutes later she stopped. Then, her cell phone rang.

_**(Vanessa/**_**Person)**

_**Hello?**_

**V, what happened?**

_**Mel…My parents…they were…in a car accident…they're…dead… (Breaks into sobs)**_

**Oh, V. One minute, the other girls want to talk to you, I'll put you on speaker. Hello?**

_**Hi, you guys.**_

**Van, what happened?**

_**Parents in a car accident, dead**_

**Oh man, that sucks. Now C 3's going to take care of you? Does Frankie know?**

_**I don't think Frankie knows. Jason is leaving to pick him up. Maybe then. I hope their taking care of me!**_

**Ok, we gotta go now, peace out**

_**Bye.**_

Then, she hung up She put it away and fell asleep for the rest of the day.

**The next morning…**

Vanessa woke up, once again, still in the same clothes. "Dang it!" Vanessa said. She saw another note on her bedside table. It read,

_Dear Van,_

_You aren't going to school for the rest of the week. Starting Monday, you are. Come downstairs when you're done reading._

_From,_

_Nate_

Vanessa put the note away, and changed into her pajamas. Then she walked downstairs. "Hey, Ness." Shane said, sounding kind of sad. "Hi, Joey." Vanessa said in the same tone. She grabbed an apple and bit into it. She continued to eat it. She finished and threw it away, and she walked upstairs, went in her bedroom, and locked her door. She put on loud rock music. She was reading a book called 'When you're Life Comes Crashing Down.' **(Not a real book) **Then, her phone started to beep. She opened it and on the screen, it said 'One New Text Message'. She looked at it, it read,

**(Vanessa/**_**Person)**_

_**Yo, were r u?**_

**Uh…at home?**

_**y?**_

**I ain't goin 2 skool 4 th rest of th week. U noe y. parents…crash…death…**

_**Yeah, I remember. Kk, pece, see u at th movie**_

**Pce. Can't w8**

Vanessa closed her phone and started playing a game on it. Then, she put it away. She walked to her TV, and grabbed her guitar. She was going to play Guitar Hero 3 on her XBox. She chose a song in easy, then started playing. After 2 or 3 songs, she got bored and put it away. She lay down on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She played a few games on Miniclip, AddictingGames, HP Games, ect. She put it away later, and went to sleep.

**An hour of sleep later…**

Vanessa woke up to her phone ringing, and then stopping. She checked her phone, and she had 5 missed calls, each from one of her friends. She put it away and fell back to sleep.

**Skip to the weekend…**

The past few days have been hard for them all, but they finally got over it. **(But not literally, like forget, forget.) **The funeral was pretty bad for them, but they are alright now. Today Vanessa was going to watch the movie, Kung-Fu Panda with her friends, and they are picking her up at 3:00pm. It was 2:30pm right now. Vanessa was changing into a white skirt that was below her knees, and a white t-shirt, and she left her hair out, and she put a necklace on. She walked downstairs, and sat down.

"Hello, beautiful!" Shane sang to her. Vanessa giggled.

"Hey, Shane." Vanessa said. She already ate breakfast. She watched TV for the rest of the 30 minutes, and then the doorbell rang. Vanessa walked to the door, and opened it. When she opened it, Melanie and Jennifer we're at the door.

"Hey, where are the others?" Vanessa asked, sliding on her sandals.

"They're in the car. Come on!" Melanie said.

"Ok. Im leaving now, bye, guys!" Vanessa called out.

"Bye, Van!" They all called out. Then, Frankie ran up to her.

"Bye, Vannie! When are you coming back to play with me?" He asked, hugging her.

"Don't worry, Franks, I'll be back soon. Bye!" Vanessa said. She ran to the van and sat down. The girls all started to talk. Once they got there, they bought sodas and popcorn. They went to the movie and sat down in the back.

**After the movie…**

Vanessa and her friends walked out of the movie.

"That was so good!" Vanessa said. They all agreed. They all walked out and sat in the car.

"Ok, who is first to leave?" Sheniqua's mom asked.

"Um, my parents said I have to leave right away." Laura said. They dropped her off at home, and then they dropped Jennifer off, then Desiree, then Melanie, then Vanessa.

"Bye, V!" Sheniqua said, hugging her.

"Bye, Shenni!" Vanessa said, walked to her door. Since she had a house key, she opened the door and walked in. "Im home!" Vanessa said.

"Hey, Ness. How was the movie?" Nate asked.

"It was hilarious!" Vanessa said. She walked upstairs and changed. She put everything away and walked to the basement. It was a little work-out place for them, there were mats, a treadmill, and other stuff. She walked towards the mats and did a few flips. There was a lot of room. Vanessa turned on some music and did a one handed back flip, a one handed cartwheel, a normal back flip, a cartwheel, the splits, ect. She didn't know that Nate was watching her do this. He was surprised that she could do this. At the end, he clapped.

"Wow, Van, that was so good!" Nate asked.

"Thanks. I taught myself. Can you do it?" Vanessa asked. He did a few of things, except the one handed back flip.

"How did you do the one handed back flip?" He asked. She taught him how to do it, and then he finally learned. He did it, and she clapped for him.

"Great job!" Vanessa said, hi-5ing him. They actually did a routine for the show tomorrow.

**The next day…**

Vanessa woke up and walked to the washroom, and did what she had to do. Then, she got out and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, V!" Joe said.

"Good morning!" She said. She took a banana and ate it. She watched TV while she ate it. She finished it and threw it out. She walked to the basement to do more gymnastics. After an hour or so, she went to her bedroom. She was on her laptop, on MSN, talking to her friends.

**RockStar98: Hey, want to make a band?**

**GossipGirl634: What a great idea!**

**MizzShenni: But how do we do it?**

**Smartie123: What name are we going to use?**

**SportyJen25: I've always liked the name My Fate**

**BabyDez: I like it, too. I nominate it, anyone else**

**Smartie123: I love it**

**MizzShenni: Same**

**RockStar98 Me 2**

**GossipGirl634: Me 3, we are using it!**

**RockStar98: Ok, how about tomorrow, you all come to my house to talk about it, maybe get some help from my brothers. You can sleep over. Everyone go ask now.**

Vanessa walked downstairs, and saw Jason watching TV.

"Hey, Jase. Where are the others?" Vanessa asked.

"They went grocery shopping. Whats up?" Jason asked.

"Can my friends sleep over tomorrow? Just Melanie, Jennifer, Sheniqua, Laura, and Desiree." Vanessa asked.

"Alright, sure! You guys can go to school together! Deal?" Jason said.

"Deal. Thanks!" Vanessa said, walking upstairs and to her laptop.

**RockStar98: Jase said yes! You guys?**

**GossipGirl634: Yeah, I can**

**BabyDez: Same**

**Smartie123: Me 2**

**SportyJen25: Yupz**

**MizzShenni: Yea.**

**RockStar98: great! See you all tomorrow!**

**GossipGirl634: Byee**

**BabyDez: Pece**

**Smartie123: Pce**

**SportyJen25: L8R**

**MizzShenni: See ya**

_RockStar98 has signed out_

_GossipGirl634 has signed out_

_BabyDez has signed out_

_Smartie123 has signed out_

_SportyJen25 has signed out_

_MizzShenni has signed out_

Vanessa closed her laptop and walked downstairs. She grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it up with water. She drank it up and walked back upstairs. She watched TV in her room. She was watching Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader? and then she turned off the TV when it was done. Then, she layed in her bed, almost asleep, then she fell asleep, for 3 hours. She woke up after and checked her clock. It said 8:00pm, almost time for the concert. It was at 9:00pm. She walked downstairs after tying her hair up.

"Should I get ready now?" She asked.

"Uh, get ready in…30 minutes." Shane said. Vanessa nodded and walked upstairs. She chose out her clothes, a black mini-skirt, that's not VERY mini, a hot pink and black t-shirt and pink sandals and she took a quick bath, and then watched TV in her room. After Watching Spongebob, she checked her clock, it was 8:29pm. Her hair was dry, so she got ready, and she put her hair in a band. She walked downstairs.

"Hi!" Vanessa said. She saw Frankie playing with dinosaurs.

"Hi, Vannie!" He said.

"Hey, Franks!" Vanessa said.

"You all ready?" Shane asked.

"Yup!" Vanessa said.

"Ok, we are leaving in 10 minutes." Nick said.

"Ok, I can't wait!" Vanessa said. Vanessa ate another banana, and when she finished, they had to leave. They hopped into the tour bus. Vanessa had her cell phone, so she sat on the couch, talking to Jennifer on her cell phone.

_**(Vanessa/**_**Jennifer)**

**So, is the bus cool?**

_**Oh, yeah, it's awesome. They have an Xbox! Shane and Nate are playing Guitar Hero 3 right now and Shane is winning!**_

**So have you met Mitchie Torres yet?**

_**Oh, yeah, she's awesome. I can't wait for tomorrow, the making of My Fate, right at 4:00!**_

**Yeah! I can't wait, im so happy that our parents slash brothers said yes!**

_**I know!**_

They talked for a few more minutes, and then they arrived at the studio. Vanessa and Jennifer hung up, and then they got out and walked to the studio. Vanessa and Frankie stayed backstage, watching them.

"Alright, now let's give it up for the gymnastic stylings of Nate Gray and Vanessa Gray!" Shane said.

Vanessa walked onstage, and they started doing the routine. At the end, Vanessa ended with the splits and Nate ended with a headstand. Everyone in the audience cheered as loud as they could for them. Even Shane, Jason and Frankie were surprised! Vanessa walked backstage, and the brothers continued the show. After that show, they went home and went to sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Vanessa woke up and remembered that her friends were coming at 4:00pm. It was 1:00pm right now, so she washed her face and walked downstairs.

"Hey, V. When are you're friends coming?" Jason asked.

"Uh, 4:00." She said.

"Ok. Do you want cereal?" He asked. Vanessa nodded and grabbed the Corn Pops. She poured some into her bowl and ate it. She was sitting on the couch eating it, watching Spongebob with Nate. Shane was upstairs playing video games, and Frankie was asleep. Vanessa put her bowl away after and brushed her teeth again. She walked to the basement and did some gymnastics for fun. Then she went to her room. She was playing a game on her laptop. When she was done, it was 3:30pm.

"Wow, so quick?" She whispered. Frankie was awake and playing with his toys. After 30 minutes, she heard the doorbell ring. She walked downstairs and opened the door. All of the brothers we're in they're room **(They share a room)**.

"Hi, guys! We are going to sleep in the basement! Let's go!" Vanessa said, leading them to the basement. They all walked downstairs. When they were downstairs, they set up the sleeping bags and put they're backpacks away for school tomorrow. They all sat in they're sleeping bags together and played truth or dare. Melanie started.

"Vanessa, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Um…truth." She answered.

"Did you ever kiss a boy in you're old school? Or ever?" She asked.

"Um, no, I haven't." Vanessa answered. After playing, they got bored. It was only 5:00.

"Hey, want to ask my brothers on how to make a band?" Vanessa asked. They all agreed, and walked upstairs. Shane was the only one upstairs, also with Frankie.

"Hi, Ness!" Shane said.

"Hi, Vannie!" Frankie said.

"Hi! Shane, we have to ask you something." Vanessa said.

"Whats up, ladies?" He asked.

"How did you guys-" She said.

"-start a band?" He continued.

"Yeah, because we-" Melanie said.

"-want to start a band?" He finished.

"Whoa." Jennifer said.

"Well, it's easy. But first, what's you're band's name?" He asked.

"My Fate." They all replied.

"Do you have any equipment? Microphones, Guitars, Drums?" He asked.

"I have a drum set in my attic!" Laura said.

"You actually go in there?" Vanessa asked.

"Maybe." Laura said.

"I own an electric guitar!" Desiree said.

"I own an acoustic guitar!" Melanie said.

"I own a microphone!" Vanessa said.

"Me, too!" Sheniqua said.

"I do, too!" Jennifer said.

"Ok, so who's going to do what? Who is the lead singer?" Shane asked.

"I hate being in front!" Jennifer said.

"Me, too!" Sheniqua said.

"I'll do it!" Vanessa said.

"Alright, so Sheniqua and Jennifer are background singers?" Shane asked. They all nodded.

"Ill play acoustic guitar!" Melanie said.

"I'll play electric!" Desiree said.

"Drums!" Laura said.

"Ok, now you guys just need to write songs, and make a CD, I guess you guys could use our recording studio and then you are the start of a band!" Shane said.

"Thanks!" The girls said. They walked downstairs.

"Ok, I have a great song. It's called, Rockstar!" Melanie said. They all started learning the song and playing it, and rehearsing it for the rest of the week.

**A week later…**

Today was Saturday, and today Connect 3 and My Fate had a concert together at 5:00. The girls had only one song to sing, like just trying it out. It was 4:00, and Vanessa and her group we're practicing it a few more times. They finished the song, and then it was 5:00. They walked to the tour bus with Shane, Nate, Jason, and Frankie. Once they got there, they went to check out the stage.

"WOAH!" They all said. It was the coolest thing ever! There were laser lights, and other stuff. They set everything up, and then all of the people came to watch the show.

"Alright, what are you here for?" The announcer asked.

"CONNECT 3!" The crowd screamed. They continued to chant, 'Connect 3' The brothers walked onstage, and the audience screamed as loud as they could, holding up signs. They sang 6 songs.

"Ok, now we have a great surprise. My sister, Vanessa, she and her friends made a band called My Fate, and they want to try out they're first song, Rockstar. Now, please welcome My Fate!" Shane said. The crowd stilled screamed. The girls walked onstage and the boys walked off. The girls started to play, and Vanessa started to sing,

**S: Sheniqua**

**J: Jennifer**

_[Sheniqua and Jennifer]_

_Yeah_

_Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_

_Yeah-hey yeah yeah_

_Whoo!_

_[Vanessa]_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need to_

_Sad you're not seein'_

_What you're missin'_

_On the outside shinin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi praticin'_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix that flat on you're car_

_I'd even be a rockstar_

_I might even be a rockstar_

_Sometime I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Sayin' lets hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_But you don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shinin' away_

_In the inside dyin' to say_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix that flat on you're car_

_I might even be a rockstar (S and J: A rockstar)_

_[Bridge]_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rockstar_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am I really am a rockstar_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah I really am a rockstar_

_Hey hey hey hey!_

They did a guitar solo, and then Vanessa began to sing,

_Whoo!_

_Ha! A rockstar_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix that flat on you're car_

_Rockin' it wherever we are_

_Yeah yeah_

_Cuz I really am a rockstar (S and J: yeah, yeah)_

_Cuz I really am a rockstar_

_I am a rockstar_

_Wao oh oh_

_Yeah _

At the end of the song, everyone screamed very loudly.

"Thank you!" The girls screamed out. They walked off the stage. The boys walked onstage.

"Anyways, this is the end of the show, so…we want to tell you something. Vanessa, come here." Shane said. Vanessa walked onstage.

"You see, something VERY tragic has happened. Who here has lost a family member or a friend in a car accident or any accident?" Nate asked. A few kids screamed.

"Well, that has happened to us. You see…our parents...they were in an accident...and...You know what happened." Jason said.

"So, we actually wrote a song about it. Guys?" Shane said. Nate was on piano and he started to play the intro, and Jason started playing his acoustic guitar, and Vanessa and Shane sang,

_[Vanessa]_

_Something causing fear to fly_

_Rising like a dark night _

_In silence_

_Traveling like a broken boat_

_Heading for the sky_

_And I'm an island_

_[Shane]_

_I watched you disappear into the clouds_

_Swept away into another town_

_[Shane and Vanessa]_

_The world carries on without you_

_But nothing remains the same_

_I'll be lost without you_

_Until the last of days_

_[Shane]_

_The sun is in the east,_

_Rising for the beasts_

_And the beauties_

_I wish that I could tear it down,_

_Plant it in the ground to warm your face_

_[Vanessa]_

_I built myself a castle on the beach_

_Watching as it slid into the sea_

_[Vanessa and Shane]_

_The world carries on without you_

_But nothing remains the same_

_I'll be lost without you_

_Until the last of days_

_Until the last of days_

_[Shane]_

_Through walls and harvest moons_

_I will fight for you_

_{Vanessa and Shane]_

_The world carries on without you_

_But nothing remains the same_

_I'll be lost without you_

_Until the last of days_

_Until the last of days_

A few people in the audience were crying until the end of the song.

"Thank you so much, we love you all!" They all said. The other girls ran onstage and bowed with them. They all waved and walked backstage. They walked to the buss with the equipment and walked to the bus, and drove home. They dropped the other girls home and then went to they're own house. They walked into the house, changed, and went to bed.

**Wow…that was 20 pages! Boo me! And you! Too much for you all to read! This is my longest chapter so far! That's fantasticlicious!! Anyways, R and R!!**

**Songs used:**

**Rockstar- Hannah Montana**

**Last Of Days- A Fine Frenzy**


	9. Chapter 9

Girl In The Ally

**Chapter 9**

**Ok, yea, CHAPTER 9?!?!? Whoa. Anyways, hers the next chapter!**

Vanessa woke up at 8:20. She got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth in the washroom. She changed into a white, short skirt, since it was very hot today, and a white tank top and she grabbed a nice, white hat. She walked downstairs.

"Hi!" Nate said.

"Hi!" Vanessa said.

Frankie was sitting down with Nate, and Frankie was wearing a blue t-shirt, and green shorts, and a blue and green hat. Vanessa had her phone on her hip, and then she got a text from Sheniqua.

**(Sheniqua/**_**Vanessa)**_

**Heyy, u comin 2 skool 2daii, rite?**

_**Doi, of corse im cumin, dude, whut bout u?**_

**Yea, duh, dude. C u at skool, V**

_**Bii!**_

**Pce**

Vanessa put her phone away and grabbed a banana and ate it, watching TV. "Hey, where are Jason and Shane?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh, Shane went on a jog, and Jason is asleep." Nate said. Then, Shane walked through the doors.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi!" They all said.

"Uh, who is taking me and Frankie to school?" Vanessa asked, throwing away her banana. Shane pointed at Nate.

"His turn." He said, walking away.

"Ok, its 8:55, let's go." Nate said. They walked out the doors and walked to school.

"Bye, Nate and Frankie!" Vanessa said.

"Bye, Van!" Nate said.

"Bye, Vannie!" Frankie said. Vanessa waved and walked to her friends. They talked a little, and then the bell rang. They walked inside, and to the music room. They each sat at a seat.

"Ok, I heard you kids had a new child here, Vanessa…GRAY?!?!" The music teacher, Mr. Scott said.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Vanessa said.

"Hello, welcome to our class, Ms. Gray!" He said.

"Thanks" She said.

"Alright, today we are going to do a song game. You guys have to make a band, a name, and a song, and whoever makes the best song will perform in front of the class. Then come to me when you are done, but not with the song! Ok, Go!" Mr. Scott said. Vanessa and the other girls grouped up.

"Ok, how about we meet at my house and we can make some song up!" Laura said. The girls agreed. They walked up to Mr. Scott.

"We are done!" They said.

"Already? Ok, what is you're band name?" He asked.

"My Fate!" They said.

"Uh, who is playing what?" He asked.

"Lead singer and sometimes any kind of guitar." Vanessa said. "Electric or acoustic Guitarist." Desiree said. "Acoustic guitar, electric guitar and piano. **(Yeah, she will also play piano.)**" Melanie said.

"Background Singer!" Sheniqua and Jennifer said.

"Drums!" Laura said.

"Ok, you can go and do some more stuff." Mr. Scott said. After the other kids, the bell rang. Everyone walked to class. They had math, then Social studies, then lunch. After lunch and recess, they had free time for the whole middle block. Vanessa and her friends were talking against the wall. Then, a group of girls walked towards them, the leader was very thin and was bony and she had long, blonde hair, and the other girls kind of looked the same.

"Hey! Get out of our spot, 4th graders!" The leader said.

"That's Katrina and her group, they are the meanest girls in the school. Katrina has a nickname, Katrina the Killer." Sheniqua whispered to Vanessa.

"Pardon?" Melanie asked.

"Did I s-stutter? Get out of her, losers, or I will make you!" Katrina said.

"Get out!" The other girls in her group said.

"Hey, a new kid, huh? Well, loser, this is our place, now tell you're loser friends to get lost, or I will punch you like crazy, really hard." Katrina said, punching Vanessa's arms. Vanessa winced. The other girls did the same thing to the others, and then did it even harder. Then they laughed, and walked away. Vanessa and her friends rubbed they're arms.

"Ouch" Vanessa said. The bell rang, and they walked to class.

**After school…**

Vanessa was talking to her friends, and then they saw Katrina and her group walking towards them.

"Hey, ugly girls!" Katrina said. They punched they're arms again, very hardly. They walked away and Vanessa's phone rang. She opened her phone and it said 'Mr. Danger Calling', and she picked up.

_**(Vanessa/**_**Shane)**

_**Hello?**_

**Ness, can you come home alone? Jason is sleeping, and me and Nate are busy looking at bills, so we can't come.**

_**Oh, ok…bye.**_

Vanessa hung up right away, and she started to run to her house, a few tears running down her cheeks from the pain in her arms. She got home, and ran inside, and to her room.

"Van?" Nate whispered. While she was running, Shane saw something purple on her arms. Shane and Nick looked at each other, and Joe sprinted upstairs, and went to her door, which was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Ness, open up!" he said. A few seconds later, he heard a faint, and sad, "Come in" from inside, and a click. He opened the door, and saw Vanessa laying on her bed, with tears running down her face. "Ness, what happened?"

"W-well, there is this girl named Katrina at our school, she is a bully, and she picks on me and my friends, and she doesn't stop hitting our arms at recess and today after school. It really hurts." She said.

"Ooh. Don't worry, (Make some bully advice)" Shane said.

"Thanks, Shane!" Vanessa said.

"And remember, we have a concert in Minnesota tomorrow." Shane said, leaving. Vanessa's eyes widened at the word, Minnesota. _The…place…they…died… _She thought. Vanessa shook those thoughts out of her head, and then grabbed her acoustic guitar. She started to play the music to Beat It by Fall Out Dead **(OKAY this was suppose to be Fall Out BOY, but 's rules…)**, but Acoustic. She sang along,

_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

_You better run, you better do what you can_

_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_

_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man_

_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can_

_So beat it, just beat it_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_

_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_

_They'll kick you, then they beat you,_

_Then they'll tell you it's fair_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it_

She put her guitar away, and sat on her bed. She fell asleep.

**Wayyy into the story….2 weeks before the end of school, Monday…**

Vanessa groaned at the sound of her alarm. It was her iPod. The song Attention Attention by The Academy Is… came on. She groaned, pulled her iPod out of her stereo and slamming it down on the dresser. She tried to go to sleep again, but Shane walked into her room and sat on her bed. "Come on, V, wake up. Come on, only 2 more weeks of school!" Shane said.

"2 MORE WEEKS?!?!" Vanessa screamed shooting up. Vanessa tied her hair in a band and ran to the washroom. Shane laughed and walked downstairs. After 5 minutes, Vanessa waked out of the bathroom. Vanessa grabbed her iPod and put on a good song to get ready to. She chose L.O.V.E by Ashleigh Simpson **(It's suppose to be spelled ASHLEE, but the rules…)**. Vanessa walked to her closet and looked around. She chose out a red t-shirt with cute, black skulls all over it with small hearts, black pants, and red sandals with black skulls all over them. She looked at her clock. 7:50am. She walked to her mirror with a table attached to it and a chair. It was all white. She had all of her makeup and bands and brushes and jewelry on it. She grabbed a brush and sat down. She brushed her hair. She had to decide between let it out, band, or pig-tails. She decided to let it out. She took a black diamond skull necklace and black hoop earrings. She looked in her full length mirror. "I love." Vanessa said. The song ended and A Lack Of Colour by Death Cab For Cutie came on. She paused it and grabbed her cell phone. Then, she decided to take her iPod too. She walked downstairs. "Hello." Vanessa said.

"Hi." The 3 boys said.

"Where's Frankie?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, he is in his room. He is sick." Nate said. Vanessa nodded and grabbed her backpack. She put her iPod into the small pocket and walked to the kitchen. She took the Nesquick Cereal box and a bowl. She poured some Nesquick Cereal into the bowl and put the box to the side. She grabbed her spoon and ate her cereal.

"Happy school is almost over?" Jason asked.

"Yup. It's going to be so much fun these last two weeks. Well, that's what my teacher said at least. Also, she has some big news for us today." Vanessa said.

"Cool." Jason said. Vanessa finished up and put her bowl away. She walked to Shane, who was watching TV. They both started to argue about what they will watch, and Shane ended up winning because her threatened to tickle her. They watched TV for a little while.

"Come on, its time to go, Nessa." Shane said. Vanessa grabbed her backpack and wallet which had 10 dollars in it. They walked to the car, sat in it, and drove to her school.

"Ok, Bye, Van." Shane said.

"Bye, Shay." Vanessa said. Vanessa got out if the car and walked to her friends. She also made 2 new friends named Melissa and Serenity Foxx, who were twin sisters. Serenity was older than Melissa by 50 seconds. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." They all replied. They walked to the school and continued to talk. The bell rang and they walked in.

"I wonder what the big news in Mrs. Bealsi's going to tell us." Melanie said.

"You, too? Oh, Ms. Marshal has news, too." Melissa said, and her sister nodded. They walked to class together because they're classes we're beside each other.

"Well, see you at recess!" Vanessa said.

"Bye!" Melissa and Serenity said. They walked in and sat down.

"Ok, class. I know you are all excited for the big news. We…are going to have a Talent Show!" Mrs. Bealsi said. Everyone cheered.

"Ok, the Talent Show is on Friday, so whoever wants to join, please sign up after the first recess." She said.

Vanessa and the other girls looked at each other. So, they had Math, and free time for the 2 other periods before lunch. Then the bell rang for lunch.

"Alright, remember girls. You have to decide what you are doing and who you are doing it with, then sign up after lunch!" Mrs. Bealsi said. The girls nodded and walked to lunch with Melissa and Serenity.

"Oh My Godzilla, we are having a Talent show!" Sheniqua said.

"I know!" Serenity said.

"Guys, I had a great idea. Ok, since we let Melissa and Serenity into the band to play piano and backup vocals, we aren't going to sing, we could do like…a group dance!" Vanessa said.

"V, that's a great idea!" Jennifer said.

"But, it's really hard to make dances." Laura said.

"Well, I watch America's Best Dance's Group **(YEA it's suppose to be America's Best Dance CREW but I had to change it…'s rules...Gah…)** a lot, and I saw a dance group called Iconic do this really cool and easy dance to Kiss Kiss by Chris Bown **(AHH that is suppose to be BROWN, but noooo, SAYS I can't…)**, and I watch all these other groups do it, we can make a whole dance mixed together!" Vanessa said.

"Another rocking idea." Desiree said.

"Ok, come to my house today and we can mix up a few dances, then we can go to Vanessa's house and…well, dance! We can go shopping and get costumes and everything!" Melissa said.

"Ok, my brothers will be fine with that." Vanessa said. Melissa and Serenity knew that Connect 3 was Vanessa's brothers. They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food. They ate and walked to the gym. They played around and talked about the Talent Show. The bell rang for class and they walked to class excitedly and walked to the line in front of they're teacher. Only 3 kids we're in front of them. They decided to let Vanessa write and they sat at they're desks. It was Vanessa's turn and she wrote everything down, who she was going to work with and what they were doing. She walked to her friends. They had free period again. They talked about the outfits. "Ok, I was thinking, grey zip up hoodies, and I saw a nice design at the mall, red tank tops under, black skinny jeans, and any sneakers." Melanie said.

"Wow, I can imagine me wearing that…and Nessie likey!" Vanessa said.

**After school…**

"Ok, I see my ride. I'll meet you guys at Melissa and Serenity's house today at 5:00. Im going to bring my laptop to watch videos of ABDC (America's Best Dance Crew) and try a little. Bye!" Vanessa said.

"Bye!" They all said. Vanessa walked to the car. Jason was inside.

"Hey!" Jason said.

"Hi!" Vanessa said.

"So, what was the news?" Jason asked.

"We are having a Talent Show, so I need to go to Melissa's house today to practice. Can i?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure." Jason said.

"Yay!" Vanessa said.

"What time till when?" Jason asked.

"5:00pm to 8:30pm." Vanessa said.

"Ok, that's fine." Jason said. They approached the house. They walked in and Vanessa checked her watch. It was 4:30. Vanessa walked upstairs and plugged her iPod into her stereo. The song 6 Minutes came on. She started to dance and sing along,

_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies_

_Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me_

_Down by the shore first weekend of the summer_

_Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number_

_I wish I had a song on MTV_

_Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one shed see_

_She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time_

_I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_

_[Chorus:]_

_One minute and the earth begins to shake_

_two minutes and my heart begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just three minutes with you_

_Four minutes and she's everything I see_

_Five minutes and she's where I wanna be_

_Another minute everything feels so new_

_I need six minutes with you_

_Six minutes_

_She's looking at her watch while the DJ is spinning_

_This could be the end or its just the beginning_

_She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better_

_Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never_

_I wish that I was on the radio_

_I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show_

_This parties lame and now I'm running out of time_

_I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_

_[Chorus]_

_Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye_

_Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye_

_Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (that guy, that guy, that guy)_

_Yeah...time is passing by_

_I'm losing my mind_

_I need_

_1...2...3...4...5...6 minutes with you_

_[Chorus]_

Vanessa ended with a pose. She checked her clock, and it said 4:33pm. She sighed and lay down on her bed as she listened to the next song, 7:05 by Connect 3. It finished and it was 4:36pm, then after 3 seconds, it changed to 4:37pm. She grabbed her Xbox controller and turned it on. The game Halo 3 was in it. She played it for 20 minutes, and then looked at her clock. In bright red letters, it said 4:47. She walked downstairs with her laptop.

"V, do you want one of us to drive you to Melissa's house right now?" Shane asked.

"Um, I feel like riding my bike." Vanessa said.

"Do you know the way?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, it's only a 10 minute ride. I'll go right now." Vanessa said.

"Bye, Van!" The 3 boys said.

"Bye!" Vanessa said.

"Be careful with you're laptop!" Nate said.

"I will!" Vanessa said. She put on her sandals and walked outside. She grabbed her red and black bike and rode it with one hand to Melissa's house. She walked towards it and rang the doorbell. Melissa answered.

"Great, you're here. And you remembered to bring your computer! Good, my older sister, Rachel is using mine. Come in!" Melissa said. Vanessa walked in and they walked to the basement.

"Hey, Van!" The girls said.

"Hi! Ok, let's check some dances out. Look at this one that Iconic did on ABDC. Oh, I also brought a blank CD for our music." Vanessa said.

**After 1 hour…**

"Ok, so our entrance song is Ching-A-Ling by Missy Elephant **(Missy Elliot was suppose to be the name…)**, then we dance to Pop, Lock and Drop It by Babe Huey **(Suppose to be BABY Huey)**, and then Do It, To It by Love **(Closest thing that came to my mind when I said Cherish…)**, then the Iconic dance, which is Kiss Kiss by Chris Bown. Let's practice Kiss Kiss." Vanessa said. She put her CD in and skipped it to Kiss Kiss. They got into position and began to dance.

They finished perfectly.

"Yes! We did it!" They all said. Vanessa checked her watch.

"Oh, I gotta go. Ok, we are going to go shopping on Saturday. Bye!" Vanessa said.

"Bye!" They all said. Vanessa walked upstairs and left. She hopped onto her bike carefully and rode off…carefully.

**Ok, that was pretty good. What they are doing, my sister actually did that with her friends in her talent show, but I can't find the video they used. Sorry. SO MANY CHANGES! R and R, though! I WILL CHERISH YOU! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Girl In The Ally**

**Chapter 10**

**Whoa, the tenth chapter already…Oh, and btw, in the last chapter, when she left the house, she actually went home and went to bed. I didn't write that…sorry. OH, and now, I decided to change something. The school is now Kindergarten-Grade 5!!! Thank you…**

**Third last day of school…**

Shane walked to Vanessa's open doorway at 7:39am. "V, wake up! Third last day of school!" Shane said, walking away. Vanessa's laptop was beside her bed on her bedside table, open. **(Her stereo is on the other table beside her bed…her other bedside table)** There was a CD in the CD player part of it, and on the CD, it said 'Vanessa's Jams'. She pushed it in and pressed a button on the keyboard. Music filled the room. Vanessa got out of bed. She got up and walked to her window. She opened the blinds, letting the sun into the room. She smiled brightly. Today was the Talent Show. Then, from the music, her voice began to sing,

_**(My song, do NOT steal. Im sorry if it sucks…)**_

_[Verse 1]_

_There are so many choices_

_So many lives_

_So many jobs_

_Which one to choose?_

_[Chorus]_

_I can be a rockstar_

_Or a movie star_

_There are so many choices_

_But I can't choose_

_There's too many_

_Who will I be?_

_[Verse 2]_

_I can play guitar_

_Play piano_

_I can sing_

_Na na na_

_I rock out_

_At parties_

_And I rock out_

_At concerts_

_[Chorus]_

_I can be a rockstar_

_Or a movie star_

_Theres so many choices_

_But I can't chose_

_There's too many_

_Who will I be (Be, be)_

_I can be a rockstar_

_Or a movie star_

_Theres so many choices_

_But I can't chose_

_There's too many_

_Who will I be?_

The song ended and Vanessa grabbed her iPod and cell phone, and closed her door. She walked downstairs. She was wearing a blue, plain t-shirt and a yellow skirt. She had a beautiful golden bracelet on. She had tied her hair up. "Hi!" Vanessa said.

"Hi" The 4 boys said.

"So, what time is you're talent show?" Nate asked.

"Um, it's at 3:35 to 5:00." Vanessa said.

"You're in it, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, me and my friends are doing a dance." Vanessa said. Vanessa grabbed a bowl, Nesquick Cereal, and a spoon and sat down. She poured the cereal into the bowl and put the box away. She grabbed her spoon and took a bite. She talked with Jason, and finished her cereal. She walked to the TV and sat down with Frankie who was watching Fairly Odd Parents. They watched TV for a little while, actually until Vanessa had to go to school, but Vanessa listened to her iPod. She was listening to Two Stars by Tess Tyler, and then she had to leave. Frankie and Vanessa were going to school with Kevin. He dropped them off. "Guys! Ok, I found the best song, listen," Vanessa said. She put the volume to the highest, which was pretty high. They listened to the song. "Wow that was so good!" Melanie asked. "Yeah! Don't you-" Vanessa said, but got cut off from her iPhone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. She knew that number anywhere. She picked up.

_**(Vanessa/**_**Person)**

**AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Nice to talk to you, too Sonali!**_

**Im moving!**

_**That's great! To where?**_

**Some house on Sentenic Street **(Not a real street)**, house number 1224. Im going to a school called Katie Wilson Elementary. **

_**Hey, that's funny- OMJ!**_

**What? What happened?**

_**THAT'S MY NEIGHBOURS HOUSE NUMBER AND MY SCHOOL!!! WERE GOING TO BE NEIGHBOURS AND MAYBE CLASSMATES!!!**_

**No way! That's totally awesome!**

_**I know! Well, when are you settling in?**_

**Day after tomorrow! I already entered the school.**

_**That's great. Wait, that's the last day of school…ok! Oh, my bell rang. I can't wait to see you, soon to be neighbor! Bye!**_

**Bye!**

They hung up. "Who was that?" Jennifer asked, as they walked to the doors of the school.

"There was A LOT of screaming!" Desiree said.

"Oh, that was my friend from my old school. She's moving to the house beside mine, and is coming to this school!" Vanessa said.

"That's so cool! We can't wait to meet her!" Sheniqua said.

"Don't worry, she's really funny, and very nice." Vanessa said. They walked to class. They went into the rooms and sat at they're desks. The others were already there, except Diana, Alana, and Lizzie. Mrs. Bealsi walked in.

"Alright, Diana, Alana, and Lizzie are not here, and everyone else is. Miranda, can you take the attendance to the office?" Mrs. Bealsi asked Miranda, marking it and handing it to her.

"Sure." Miranda said. Mrs. Bealsi handed her a hall pass. She left.

"Alright, we can't do any work while she is gone, so talk a little to you're friends and when she comes back, we will do math." Mrs. Bealsi said. Everyone started to talk.

"Ok, am I the only one who CANNOT wait for the Talent Show tonight?" Vanessa asked.

"You aren't alone, girl. We are super excited!" Laura said. They talked about other stuff.

"So, V. Are you're brothers coming?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah. What about you guys?" Vanessa asked.

Desiree's parents and baby sister were coming, Melanie's parents were coming, Laura's older brother, younger sister, and parents were coming, and Jennifer's parents were coming, her younger brother and her aunt were coming. Then, Miranda walked through the doors of the room and sat down.

"Alright, girls. Who is excited for the talent show tonight?" Mrs. Bealsi asked. The girls cheered.

"And school is almost over!" Mrs. Bealsi said. They screamed again.

"Alright, today we are going to play a game. Any suggestions?" Mrs. Bealsi asked. 15 girls' hands rose up.

"Um…Desiree?" Mrs. Bealsi asked.

"Heads up, 7-up!" Desiree said.

"Anyone want to play?" Mrs. Bealsi said. Everyone's hands rose up except Hannah's hand.

"Ok, we are playing 'Heads Up, 7-Up! Which 7 people want to come up first?" Mrs. Bealsi said. Everyone's hands rose up.

"Ok, Destiny, Katrina, Sanletta, Danielle, Vanessa, Whitney, and Leah." Mrs. Bealsi said. Those 7 girls got up and stood up at the front.

"Ok, everyone's heads down on the desk. No peeking! Remember to raise you're hand if you get touched!" Mrs. Bealsi said. Everyone did so. The 7 girls went to touch people. Vanessa touched Melanie, Whitney touched Lauren, Danielle touched Gabrielle, Sanletta touched Seinity, Katrina touched Rose, and Destiny touched Patricia. They went back to they're positions. "Everyone up!" Everyone's heads got up and Melanie, Lauren, Gabrielle, Seinity, Rose, and Patricia stood up. They guessed who touched them, and Gabrielle and Lauren were the only ones who got it right. They switched and continued playing until lunch.

**After school (Im always VERY lazy!)…**

"Okay guys, we are going to meet at the school, outside at…the door we leave at!" Jennifer said. All of the girls nodded.

"I can't believe we are going to be THE OLDEST in the school in a few days!" Vanessa said.

"Like, 3?" Melissa said.

"I see my ride!" Vanessa, Melanie and Laura said. They all laughed.

"Bye, guys. See you later!" Jennifer said. The girls went they're separate ways. Vanessa walked to the car. Nate was in it. **(Ok, he is 16 in my story, of course, Shane is 19, and Jason is 20, so, Nate can drive, and they live in America, even if I don't) **

"Hey, Natey."Vanessa said.

"Hey, V." Nate said. Vanessa sat in the car and they drove off. They arrived at the house in 5 minutes. They walked in. Vanessa put her bags away and walked upstairs to get ready, since there were a lot of things to do for this performance. Vanessa changed into her black skinny jeans, red tank top and grey sweater, and put on a pair of red and grey sneakers. She walked to her mirror and sat down. She grabbed her eye shadow **(Which Shane, Nate, and Jason allow her to put on)** and put on the colour black. She put that away and grabbed her lip gloss. She put some on, and then grabbed her powder. She put some on to lighten her face a little. She put it away and grabbed her brush. She brushed her hair and put on her hoop earrings, and then got up. She walked to her bed to tie her shoes. She tied them up, but sat on her bed. That all took 20 minutes. She had 15 minutes left. Vanessa grabbed her Dolce & Gabonna sunglasses and her hat. She walked downstairs.

"Hey, you look good!" Shane said.

"Thanks." Vanessa said. Jason made Vanessa a sandwich, and then they had to leave. They walked to the car and Jason drove, Nate was in the passenger seat, and Shane, Frankie and Vanessa were in the back. They arrived at the school, and got out. They walked into the school.

"Where do you have to go?" Nate asked.

"Music room. You guys go to the gym." Vanessa said. She went to the music room, and the boys went to the gym. Suddenly, Frankie ran up to her.

"Good luck." Frankie said, hugging her.

"Aww thanks Frankie!" Vanessa said, hugging him back. He ran to the other boys and Vanessa walked to the music room, whistling 'Who Will I Be'. She arrived at the music room and looked for the other girls. She spotted them and walked to them.

"Hey, guys." Vanessa said.

"Hey, V. Great, you went with the style!" Melissa said.

"Of course!" Vanessa said. She sat down. They talked a little, until the time when they had to go backstage. They went back stage. They were next.

"Im really nervous!" Desiree said.

"Dez, you were in a CONCERT! If you can perform in front of over one thousand people, you can do this!" Vanessa said to her.

"You…you're right, V. Thanks!" Desiree said.

"No prob Oh! We're up!" Vanessa said.

"And now presenting, My Fate, with they're dance!" The announcer said. Everyone cheered. The girls slid on they're sunglasses and hats and walked on stage and the entrance music played:

_The party is ending at 2am_

_So whatever you must do_

_Do it now!_

The girls got in position, and began to dance,

_Captain Milla productions_

_Do that thang up_

_Money make it roll_

_What you got_

_Pop lock it for me girl_

_Get low if yo mamma gave it to ya_

_Baby girl, let it show_

_What ya got_

_Pop lock it for me_

_Maybe we could roll, oh!_

_Pop, lock, and drop it [x7]_

_Step out the Caddy Deville_

_It's on a base of steel_

_Them boys checkin us out_

_Know when we dress to kill_

_Struttin in the club, it's dark_

_But still got my shades on_

_I hear the Dj mixin Youngbloodz_

_To that Whisper Song_

_We from the city that make it Okay to_

_To make clubbin' a year-round holiday_

_So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite_

_If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight_

_Bounce wit it drop wit it_

_Lean wit it rock wit it_

_Snap wit it_

_All my ladies pop yo backs wit it_

_Do it do it do it do it_

_You know the world be rockin' to it to it_

_So do it do it do it to it_

_Bounce wit it drop wit it_

_Lean wit it rock wit it_

_Snap wit it_

_All my fellas tip yo hats wit it_

_Do it do it do it do it_

_You know the world be rockin' to it to it_

_So do it do it do it to it_

Suddenly, the music stopped, the girls quickly got into position, the room got dark, and the spotlights flashed onto them. They danced to some music, and then someone **(Not in the audience, the CD!!)** began to sing,

_She want that lovey dovey_

_That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hating on me_

_They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_And thick as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey_

_That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hating on me_

_They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_And thick as can be_

The ending music began to play, they danced to it, and ended with a pose and the lights turned back on. Everyone cheered as loud as they could. The girls smiled brightly, and walked off the stage. "Alright everyone, that's the end of Katie Wilson Elementary's Talent show. Alright, now it's time to see who the winner is! And the winner is…" The announcer opened the envelope. "My Fate!" Everyone burst into applause. The girls walked up onto stage. They handed them the trophies. **(One for each of them) **They waved at everyone and smiled. "Congratulations, girls!" The announcer said.

"Thank you!" The girls each screamed into a microphone. They walked off stage.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to this Talent Show." The announcer **(Did I annoy you guys yet??)** said. Everyone got up. All of the contestants walked out through a door. The girls walked to they're families.

"Great job, V!" Jason said.

"Thanks. " Vanessa said. The other girls caught up with her.

"We did it!" Melissa said.

"I know!" Vanessa screamed. They all hugged.

"Well, bye, guys." Vanessa said. Vanessa and the boys walked away. Vanessa looked at her trophy and smiled. They went home and Vanessa went to her room. The put the beautiful trophy on a shelf right beside her bed. Vanessa changed into her red silk pajamas, and went to the washroom to get the make up off her face. The problem was, her eye shadow wouldn't come off! Vanessa sighed, and looked in the mirror. Around her eyes, there was a light shade of black, but it was still really noticeable. Vanessa tried again, but it didn't come off, only got a very bit lighter. Vanessa groaned and walked downstairs.

"Hey V- whoa. What happened to your eyes?" Shane asked.

"Nothing. It's my stupid Mac eye shadow. Unfortunately, it's really hard to take off." Vanessa said.

"Okay then…well, Jason made some macaroni and cheese. Come on." Shane said.

"Okay!" Vanessa said. She walked to the table.

"Whoa, V. What happened to your eyes?" Jason asked.

"Eye shadow happened. It won't come off." Vanessa said, sitting down.

"You look like someone gave you a black eye…" Nate said. Vanessa gave him a weird look.

"Don't worry. It might come off tomorrow." Shane said. Vanessa nodded. Jason set a plate of mac and cheese in front of her. Vanessa grabbed her fork and took a bite.

"Wait…tomorrow's school. Im not going to school with make up all over my face!" Vanessa said.

"Don't worry. When you wash your face, it will come off." Shane said. Vanessa finished and looked at the clock. It was 8:59. Suddenly, it changed to 9:00. They all got up, put they're plates away, and went they're separate ways. Jason went to clean the dishes, Shane and Frankie went to watch TV, Vanessa went to her bedroom, and Nate played his Nintendo DS. Vanessa grabbed her drawing book, her pencil, eraser, a pencil sharpener, and her pencil crayons. She sat on her bed with all of that stuff, and began to draw. She finished. It was a simple cartoon. She started flipping through the pages that she had already drawn on. She bought this book about 2 years ago. She only drew in it when she wanted to. There were lots of pages. She stopped at a picture. Her old family. Her sister and brother were there, but not her mom or dad.

_Flashback_

"_I hate you!" Screamed Vanessa's drunk dad. He pulled out a gun. Vanessa and her brother and sister were upstairs, terribly worried. _

"_Shut up! I don't care anymore. You hurt your whole family! Just kill me! Do it!" Vanessa's mother screamed, tears running down her cheeks. _

_He did it. _

_He shot her. _

_She fell to the floor, making a pool of blood on the floor. _

_Upstairs, the 3 kids were scared to death. Vanessa's 4 year old brother, Mohid, was crying, Vanessa's 13 year old sister Nimra, was trying not to cry, and Vanessa had some tears running down her cheeks. They had heard the bang, and then another. Vanessa's dad had killed himself._

_End flashback_

Vanessa had tears running down her face. She remembered that Nimra, Mohid and herself had gone they're separate ways. Nimra took Mohid with her. "I love you, mommy. Daddy, I don't care if you were mean or you killed yourself or that you hurt us, I love you, also." Vanessa whispered. She quickly colored her new picture, put everything away, and went to sleep.

**Okay, this is kinda weird, it starts off all funny and happy, then it becomes all sad and depressing…weird. Review! OH and the next chapter will be the last…UNTIL THE SEQUEL! WHOOT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Girl In The Ally**

**Chapter 11**

**Whoa! It's the last chapter already, until the sequel! Im going to put the summary up at the end. Thank you so much for reading this story. I love you, viewers. You rock! OH, today is Vanessa's last day of school.**

"VANESSA! Last day of school, come on!" Jason screamed from her doorway. He walked away. Vanessa got out of bed. Today was her last day of school! **(I said that already! HAHA) **On her laptop, her CD was out again. She pushed it in, chose a song, and pressed play, and her voice filled the room.

_**(Joe: Yo, get out! This is my song! My song! LOL, don't steal)**_

_[Verse 1]_

_The day that I met you_

_My heart stopped beating_

_Those brown eyes,_

_That smile_

_My eyes widened in surprise when I saw you_

_I couldn't believe my eyes (My eyes, my eyes, my eyes)_

_[Chorus]_

_I was in shock_

_So surprised_

_You could be the one_

_I was mesmerized_

_Was on cloud 9_

_You were fine_

_Oooo, that was him…_

_[Verse 2]_

_I swear that I saw_

_You smile at me_

_I was walking down the halls_

_When our eyes met_

_So I leaned in_

_But that bell, it rang_

_So I ran_

_[Chorus]_

_It was fine_

_It was divine_

_When we went out_

_I was scared_

_So very 'fraid_

_That I would mess up this time_

_But after the date_

_It was late_

_And you kissed me goodnight_

_I would see you another night_

_But you were gone_

_Gone, gone…_

_[Chorus x2]_

Vanessa was ready. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with a big blue belt around her waist. She was wearing a yellow headband and she was wearing a real gold bracelet. She had a little lip gloss on, and her hair was curled. She was wearing her yellow heels which were not too high. She checked herself in her mirror.

"Perfect!" She said. She walked to her vanity **(That's what it's called, I think…) **and checked her eyes. Her eyeliner was gone. "Good." She walked downstairs after grabbing her iPhone, sunglasses and iPod for the trip her class was going on.

"Hey, V. Do you need your backpack today?" **(Okay, sorry bout that random question!)** Joe asked her.

"Uh, I don't think so…um, no." Vanessa said. Shane dropped Vanessa and Frankie off at school.

"Hey, guys." Vanessa said.

"WERE GOING TO BE THE OLDEST!! After today, of course." Marissa said.

"I know!" Vanessa said. The girls all squealed. The bell rang and they all walked to class excitedly.

**After school (Im getting lazier by the minute…)**

The 8 girls ran out of the building. "WE DID IT!!" Vanessa screamed.

"WE PASSED GRA DE 4!" Sheniqua screamed.

"Let's go! I'll talk to you on MSN. Bye!" Vanessa said.

"Bye!" The all screamed. Vanessa ran to the car. Jason was in it.

"Hey." Vanessa said.

"Hey." Jason said. He drove home. They walked inside. Vanessa began walking upstairs.

"Vanessa, where are you going?" Jason asked her. Her 3 older brothers had smiles on their faces.

"Uh…upstairs…to watch TV…" Vanessa said.

"Hey, you know the rules. Let's see that report card." Shane said. Vanessa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, fine." She said. She was holding an envelope, and handed it to them.

Nate opened it and took out the papers. "Math: A+, Science: A, Art: A+, Social Studies: A, Reading: A+, History: A+, Drama: A, and Music: A+, of course. Awesome. WAY better than Joe's report card." Jason said. Shane glared at him.

"Hey, straight B's aren't that bad." Shane said.

"…You didn't get straight B's! You got a C- in History! When a 10 year old totally passed!" Jason said.

"Thank you." Vanessa said.

"Well, the rest were all B's!" Shane said. Vanessa grabbed her report card and walking upstairs as Jason and Shane argued, and Nate watched TV with Frankie. She hopped onto her bed, and watched a little TV. After 3 shows, she got bored and went to take a shower.

**1 Hour (YES, AN HOUR!!!) and lots of singing later…**

Vanessa walked out of the shower. She walked to her room. She chose out her undergarments **(Ya'll know what I mean!) **and her pink 'Dream' pajamas and a matching pink Dream shirt. She changed, brushed her hair, and walked to her computer. She opened it and went on MSN. She signed in and all of them were online. She clicked Marissa's MSN.

**PceLuvJonas x.o.x **(ME!)**: Hey!**

**x.o.x Pink: Hey. Add the others!**

_BabyDez, Smartie123, SportyJen25, MizzShenni, GossipGirl634, and StarSen14 have been added to the conversation_

**StarSen: Heyy guys!**

**PceLuvJonas x.o.x: Hey!**

**BabyDez: Hi. Gawsh, im bored.**

**Smartie123: Gawsh? WTJ?**

**BabyDez: Yeah, Gawsh. You gotta problem wit dat??**

**MizzShenni: PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**GossipGirl634:…Shenni's on crack!**

**x.o.x Pink: hahaha, I think so, too!**

**MizzShenni: Shattup.**

**GossipGirl634: Yes, Mizz. HA…**

**PceLuvJonas x.o.x: Shenni's on crack, Shenni's on crack!!**

**MizzShenni: Gurl, I know where you live!**

**PceLuvJonas x.o.x: Gawsh, im soo scared!**

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

**PceLuvJonas x.o.x: OMJ, SOMEONE KNOCKED ON MY DOOR! IM SOOO SCARED!! SHENNI, ARE YOU STILL AT UR HOUSE??**

**MizzShenni: Uh…yeah. V, im not really coming to your house!**

"Ness, its Shane! Dinner's in 10 minutes! Get cleaned up!" Shane said from the other side.

**StarSen: If it wasn't Shen, who was it??**

**x.o.x Pink: Creepy…**

**PceLuvJonas x.o.x: Don't sweat in ur pajamas. It was Shane. I gotta eat dinner. Pce!**

**StarSen: Byee**

**x.o.x Pink: Byeeee**

**GossipGirl634: Byeeeeeeeee**

**MizzShenni: I WILL KILL UUU!!!!! Bye!**

**BabyDez: Byezerz!!**

**Smartie123: Haha, bye!**

_Everyone has signed out_

Vanessa set her laptop on her bed, still open, and walked downstairs. They ate fish and chips. **(Yummy…my fave!!) **Vanessa went back to her room. She laid down on her bed. "Im bored!" Vanessa screamed into her pillow. She turned to her laptop, and went to Internet. She typed in 'www (dot) bored (dot) com' and pressed enter. **(If you wanna go there, type that website, but replace the (Dot)'s with an actual dot!) **A website popped up. She played about 15 games there, until she got even more bored!

"V! Can you come downstairs for a second?" Jason screamed from downstairs. Vanessa closed the website and turned off her laptop. She put it aside and walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Okay. You know how you've always wanted to go like…somewhere where there is a Tipton?" Shane asked.

"Uh, yeah. Where are you going with this?" Vanessa said.

"Well, we are making your wish come true." Jason said.

"You mean…" Vanessa said with a smile.

"Yup. We're going to Boston!" Nate said.

"No…way!" Vanessa said.

"It's true!" Shane said.

"Oh….My…God!" Vanessa screamed.

**I hated the ending, actually…THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, MY BELOVED READERS! Anyways, for the winners of my contest, the BLANK Devonne Grey one, you guys need to give me your name's again! Some of you will be Vanessa's old friends, and some will become her new friends. Some will be like…fans or something….JK! All of you will get a great part! OH and Vanessa's new and old friends will be between the ages 9-12. Im gonna choose your age, but it WILL be 9-12. Luv you guys, and look out for Untitled The Sequel!**

**Summary (To Untitled The Sequel): Vanessa and her brothers, Shane, Nate, Frankie and Kevin, are going to Boston! Follow they're lives in Untitled The Sequel! Has appearances from cast of Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, and winners from contest. If you didn't read Untitled yet, please read Untitled first, so you don't become confused.**

**Anyways, I love the people who read and reviewed this story,**

**NekoGirlSakuya**

**Boothfan0711**

**Although, I did not like the flame I got from Otherrealmwriter. Please, if you didn't like my story, please read something else! But I really can't believe that only 3 people read my story! But still, thanks for reading. Luv you guys a lot!**


End file.
